Shinobi Senshi Sailor Moon
by SageModeSasuke
Summary: Updated. The world of Shinobi collides with the world of the Sailor Guardians! Bloodshed, war, hatred, revenge, and a love that transcends time and space. Setsuna, the guardian of time and the 'Gates of Infinity', meets Itachi Uchiha, the tragic hero of Konoha. Naruto's Rage at being lied to by Jiraiya explodes! (ItaSetsu, NaruHina, MamoUsa, NejiSaku)
1. It Begins Anew

Hi. My first Naruto/Sailor Moon fanfic on here. I had been talking with a couple friends of mine who I know offline for a while now about some ideas and they really helped me to come up with this and even with some of the concepts and bringing them together so I give half credit of this story to they who has asked to remain nameless. It was their concept that I was asked me to bring to life.

* * *

\- Takeuchi Naoko-sensei owns Sailor Moon. Kishimoto-sensei owns Naruto. Just borrowing them for non monetary purposes. I mean unless they want to loan me the rights. I would take them. Haha. That is all.

NOW FOR THE WARNINGS. RATED a M For descriptive limes (bordering lemons). Possible language, and bloodshed.

* * *

Shinobi Senshi: Sailor Moon!

An all new Origin story!

It had been six days since the attacks began across the city. Innocent women died one by one in broad daylight or the dead of night. Soon the attacks came quicker, and quicker until thousands lie dead in the blood drenched roads of Japan. There was a state of Emergency, and the entire country was nearly under Martial Law. Eventually men were targeted as well after no sign of the destined women showed up. The safety of the citizens was of the highest concern for Japan's governing body. Police had pushed forward with help from the Okinowan U.S. military base's help, but it was not enough. Most of the troops were recalled to the United States after the stealth slaughter.

No one knew what caused the outbreak of violence, or even where the violence had come from. No camera caught more than a blur. The only signs anyone ever saw was a message of what appeared to be a hologram in the sky, but no projectors.

The hologram was of a beautiful woman with tanned skin and long dark hair. She wore a short silver necklace, a black low cut shirt, and held a cane with a blue glowing orb adorning the top. She also wore a Hitai-ite. An old style headband of the reminiscent of the feudal era with a crescent moon blackened out in the center.

After a few seconds people looked from their windows in fear as the woman spoke, "I am Baryl, queen of the Kingdom Hidden by The Dark. I once ruled this world with an iron fist, but my forces were defeated at the hands of my enemies; the moon queen Serenity and the Earth's prince Endymion's forces. After one thousand years of hibernation I have returned to seek vengeance upon the descendants of they who imprisoned me. As I do not know who they are, I shall execute you all until they reveal themselves. My generals have already conquered two of your continents. Run...Hide, fear us. You might just survive long enough to serve me. Hinder our search for Princess Serenity, and you will suffer a fate far worse than death. So says your once and future queen!" And her image vanished as a bolt of lightning crossed the sky, and a thunderous roar followed.

* * *

Thus spreading panic even further and faster.

Near Cherry Hill-

People were just now being allowed back into town after the latest killings left the streets covered in red. Rain washed away most of it, but it didn't stop the fact that people already knew what happened from traumatizing them.

The ground trembled when people started coming out of their homes. One young girl decided it was her duty to face all evils. She formed seven hand seals, and sent a minuscule drop of her life energy into her fireplace. The fire began to form images of terrified people running toward safety. Rei couldn't make out who or what the evil entity was, but she walked over to her family's case of ancient relics, and pulled out a bow and arrow set. A staff. A Naginata sword, some Kunai blades, and some shuriken metal stars. She then walked back to the fire and grabbed a handful of written out seals from the wall with the kanji 'akuryu tai san' (Evil Spirits Be Gone!).

She placed a hood over her head, closed the door, leaving the enchanted fire burning to protect her grandfather's ancestral home. She took a step, then another until the pace became rapid and stealthy as she headed into battle.

FLASHBACK

THREE YEARS PRIOR

On the training grounds, arrow in a young Rei's hand, string pulled back in the other, and a hand written seal tied to the tail of the arrow. She released it and it soared through the air, pierced the metal mask of the assailant who had just fatally wounded her grandfather.

Rei didn't wait for the demon to burst into flames. She ran over to her grandfather, and placed his hands in hers, and cried as she said, "I'm so sorry I wasn't strong enough to protect you when you needed me most."

Her grandfather, in the grip of death found the strength and gripped his granddaughter's hand, and said, "You could never fail me. It is up to you to stop the dark kingdom now my love. I have never been prouder my young priestess, " he acknowledged her for the first and last time as a full priestess of light before his eyes closed for the last time.

END FLASHBACK

"I won't let you down grandfather. In the name of the sacred flame of the shinobi, and of Mars, I promise this!" Rei proclaimed as she opened her eyes past the tears and the symbol of Mars appeared a a slight glow on her Priestess Hitai-ite.

* * *

Shinjuku Byowin (Hospital)-

The local hospital multiple people hurt, or slain by unknown assaults. The brutal attacks so rapidly no one could comprehend waht had happened. Mizuno Saeko, a medical visiting medical doctor stood strong outside the hospital with her teenage daughter Ami who assisted her and the nurses bringing in those that could make it to the front doors of the hospital. Ami, while only a teen was able to diagnose many of the injuries and directed them to the right triage area thanks to being diligent in her early medical studies and the pop quizzes she and her mom did almost daily.

Those few extra activities likely saved many a lives today.

A young blonde walked out of the hospital and approached Ami and her mother and said, "My brother Shinji is stabilized and with my parents so now I can hopefully do some good. How can I help?"

This surprised the mother and daughter, and the mother took a few seconds to speak to the blonde teen.

"I appreciate the offer, but we really need adult volunteers."

The blonde looked to Ami, then shook her head slightly instead of blurting out as her personality demanded said, "I am a sometimes whiny and a brat, and even lazy, but find somewhere for me to go and no matter how mundane, I will try to help. This is a time for people to come together and show the world that we are not going to be walked all over. That we will not be afraid, "she stammered. Still slightly shook from seeing her brother's impaled body. "Please. Let me help," she pleaded earnestly.

The doctor who had kept an eye on the clock gave up on trying to convince the girl to go away and turned to her daughter and said, "You heard her Ami – chan. Now put her to work wherever you can." She turned back to the newcomer and asked, "I am Mizuno Saeko and this is my daughter..."

"Mizuno Ami from my school. Top student. A bit of a rock star at my school," she said with a quick smile. Then replied with a bow, "It is my pleasure to meet you Mizumo-sensei, and you as well Mizuno – san. I am Tsukino Serenity, but you can call me Usagi, or my nickname Bunny!" her smile infectious even amongst the devastation that now plagued their country.

Mizuno Ami had known Bunny was near the bottom of their year, but could not help smile at her seemingly good heart. She pointed to a trashcan and showed her where to empty it, and watched as Usagi did as asked with a smile.

'This night might get better yet,' Mizuno Ami thought as she turned back around and prepared her next batch of instructions as the next Ambulance arrived at the emergency door.

* * *

ELEMENTAL NATIONS-FIRE COUNTRY

UCHIHA TEMPLE

Itachi walked, if you could consider his crippled motions walking toward his brother and placed two fingers on his forehead and said, "You did well little brother." then dropped to the ground. Life having betrayed his frail body.

As Itachi's life drained from his body, the last image inscribed on his eyes is that of his beloved little brother. His soul didn't go to the shinigami temple, or even soul society as he expected. His soul was pulled to a loved one. You would think it was his mother or father who seemed to have forgiven him, he thought. He felt his consciousness rippled until it stilled. Itachi opened his eyes, and saw a world full of nothingness. But he felt as if he understood where he was and why he was brought here. He was incorporeal. He stood, walked forward and stepped out of the glowing aurora. Solid, and stood before her. The luscious guardian of the ages. Beauty beyond compare. Her long hair, short skirt, and battle hardened eyes fell upon him.

* * *

ELSEWHERE

* * *

_**BEGINNING SULTRY LIME!**_

Now, beyond the portal portal of life and death holding time and space united; a solitary soldier, a guardian stood guard over the very gates of infinity. But she was not as alone as her king and queen thought she to be as an old friend joined her.

A tall dark cloaked man with black hair tied into a pony tail, walked over to the sultry, beautiful guardian, placed his hands around her upper back, then slid it down slowly until he reached underneath her skirt, and pulled his hands up to her perfectly shaped ass and gave it a tight squeeze before she leaned in for a simple kiss. She moaned as he nuzzled her neck and rubbed her, making her moist. He knelt down, and kissed her thighs, moved up making her slightly tremble in frustrated joy. He pulled her down onto the bed near the gate, and kissed her stomach, and cupped his hands around her ample breast as her uniform faded away.

She reversed their positions, and nibbled on his neck, and rubbed her hands up and down on his bulging extremities. She nibbled a little higher until she reached his ears. Moments later they were on the ground having rolled off the bed, and rolled around with his clothes having been nearly torn off and masculine and feminine moans of ecstasy echoed throughout the timeless realm.

Once done, the two laid side by side once again on the air mattress he brought. The woman said for the first time today, "Hello my love."

"Hello my hime."

"I have missed you dearly Endymion. Did you have to go live that life for so long?"

"I can not control what the gods have in store for me or any of us at any time. Also- Why do you still insist on calling me Endymion. I ceased being him a long time ago. That part of my soul was ripped from me. I am a vicious killer now. I am Uchiha Itachi," he said as he allowed his thoughts to drift as he contemplated his last twenty eight years as memories of his last two lifetimes finally reemerged.

**_End Lime_**

* * *

Sorry for the short first chapter. I just wanted to get the base Idea jotted down before I forgot it.

Thank you for checking out chapter one of Shinobi Senshi: Sailor Moon. I hope you will continue to stick with me as this journey progresses and we venture on together. :) I Again thank you for your time. :)


	2. The Ambush

AN: Went back and fixed a lot of issues with chapter one. I also increased it's size from 1400 words to a bit over 2000. I hope that you all enjoy Chapter Two of Shinobi Senshi: Sailor Moon.

ALSO-Decided to make this a little more AU than usual. In this universe, Jiraiya made it to the old Uchiha hideout with Gamabunta right after the fight between Itachi, and Sasuke.

painterofemotions - Sadly no beta, but I did take what you said into consideration and made some additions to chapter one. About five hundred additional words. Thanks for the review.

* * *

Mini Prologue-

Tobi had arrived shortly before Itachi died, and started telling Sasuke the truth of what happened to his clan, but Jiraiya arrived, and Tobi vanished using his Kumui, unable to acquire Sasuke as he originally planned. Jiraiya brought Sasuke to a hotel and summoned medics who healed him, but not entirely. Sasuke had Itachi's eyes sealed in a scroll that he had managed to keep out of Jiraiya's sight. But barely; or so he thought. Jiraiya had decided that it would be better coming from a Konoha nin about what had happened that the masked man.

Jiraiya used all of his skills as an author and crafted a tale real enough that it would contain the most basic of truths and omitted what he could. Itachi was ordered to kill his own clan by Shimura Danzo, or he would have killed Sasuke. Itachi was branded a traitor. Itachi was a loyal Konoha nin, but Danzo had proof that their was going to be a coup.

Itachi did however instill the fear of Kami into Danzo, Koharu, Hiruzen, and Homaru (? I forgot and the wiki was down when I wrote this) before he left.

He left these parting words, 'Protect my brother. Watch over him. Should anything ever happen to him that I believe the leaf is directly responsible for... I will return. I will show no mercy. I will kill every man, woman and child of the village hidden in the leaves. Blood will stain the walls, the streets, and the very rivers that surround the land of fire. Test my resolve if you dare.'

Sasuke nodded as he listened to the tale which made him out to be the hero of Konoha. He hated what Danzo had done, and he secretly planned on executing the bastard, but for now, it was time to go home.

Jiraiya sent word back to Konoha informing Tsunade that Sasuke was returning home after his 'secret S-class mission to kill the traitorous snake and Itachi completed.'

Tsunade would understand, and 'set the record straight' before he returned.

* * *

Meanwhile-Konoha

"Filthy little whore! Running after that 'thing!,' Hiashi screamed, enraged as Hinata had refused to partake in an arranged marriage, and insisted that she continued to try to win the heart of one Uzumaki Naruto.

Hinata held her face from where her father had just struck her again, and fought back tears of anger as she stood up with fierce determination and said, "You are nothing but a coward. One who is too afraid to stand up to the elders of this clan. You should have never struck me like that. I can see now why mother died. It wasn't because of Hanabi's birth. But to escape your ugly fucking face!"

Hiashi's rage boiled over and he rushed forward to strike Hinata with a deadly blow, but was intercepted by Neji who spun around, activated his Kaiten (Rotation Technique), which burned Hiashi's hands and arms. Normally Neji would have immediately been executed for such an act with the use of the cursed seal of the Hyuuga, but that was not to be. Most of the main and branch house members were at a celebration for Hanabi's birthday away from home, but Hiashi wanted to have a 'talk' with Hinata.

"How dare you defy me ungrateful whelp. I will show you the meaning of what it means to suffer!" he declared as he tried to lift his hands up to activate Neji's cursed seal placed upon his forehead, but found he couldn't lift his arms. They were burned beyond use.

Neji's usual calm had disappeared, and was replaced by an enraged 'older brother' looking to protect his little sister from persecution. He said, "You have treated Hinata-sama as if she was lower than an animal. I had treated her in much the same way in my younger days, but I have had time to grow and change. I thought you had done the same. I see I was wrong. There is only one way to ensure the protection of the Hyuuga clan. And that is to cut off the head of it's current tyrant master!" Neji proclaimed as he looked to Hinata who only looked away with an anger, and sadness in her heart as she knew what had to be done to end her father's tyranny.

Neji leapt forward, a katana materialized in his hand without a seal. With one silent stroke, the stunned Hyuuga Hiashi was no more, having left no sign that a Jyuuken (Gentle Fist) user may have been the Culprit.

Hinata began to tremble, but was lifted to her feet. She looked to Neji, surprised at his calm, but followed his lead as he said with a relaxed urgency, "We must speak to Hokage – sama immediately!"

* * *

IT HAD been three days since that fateful night when Hinata and Neji's 'interrogation ended, and to many people's surprise, had ended with their release, and them found innocent. Apparently some missing nin from Kumo tried to collect a bounty on Hiashi's head. Even with Inoichi performing the deepest mind probes he could find.

So it came as no surprise when they were approached two weeks later to meet with Shimura Danzo in training field twenty one. It was a clear opening with a well preserved field. A perfect place for a spar, or a battle.

The bright sun and pleasant cooling breeze did nothing to alleviate the frosty presence the old war hawk carried like a badge of honor.

Neji activated his Byakugan on instinct, and immediately detected the forty anbu black ops operatives surrounding them. He had no doubt that the Hokage had no idea what was going on.

After an awkward silence, Hinata asked, "You wanted to see us Shimura-san?"

Danzo did not like being referred to as anything other than 'sama,' but let it pass as Hinata was technically the heir to the Hyuuga clan, and might be easier to control than her father was.

"I came to inform you that you will be working directly under me in my Anbu Root organization. I know what Tsunade did for you and it is exactly what I need to get that big boobed baboon out of the Hokage seat. Prepare yourselves. You will serve me and act as my spies from now on. You will be branded with my own cursed seal, so you can not try to get help, or reveal any of my plans. You may hate me, or even grow to hate me. I don't really give a damn. My goal is as it has always been; the protection of the hidden leaf... at all cost," the Bandaged man explained in his deep grizzly voice.

The horrified look on Hinata's face told Neji all he needed to know and he replied on her behalf, "I'm afraid Hinata-sama and I must decline. She is considering stepping down from the Kunoichi ranks to help her sister become the next head of the Hyuuga clan, and I as her personal guard must follow her until she releases me from that vow," which was a lie as Hiashi had already switched his ruling back to having Hinata succeed him. Despite his flippant behavior, even Hiashi had noticed Hinata's growth, but could not accept her defiance of his decree she marry nobility, not known specifically of Naruto's own heritage.

Danzo attempted to strike Neji down, but he was too fast as he ducked, lunged forward, and Neji struck Danzo a centimeter to the left of the heart. Danzo's root members immediately began to attack the two Hyuuga.

Hinata's anger pushed past her fear enough to help her cousin hold off the operatives Danzo had with him in case the two Hyuuga tried anything. There was a sound barrier in place so that no one would think to look in the old abandoned training ground.

As powerful a duo as Neji and his cousin proved to be, root proved to be a more brutal force. Neji and Hinata's blood soaked clothes as proof of that. Cuts and bruised all over their faces, arms, legs, and necks. Barely, they held onto life.

* * *

Hinata's eyes closed, barely holding on screamed out with all of her being which was unintentionally infused with Chakra shattered the sound barrier. Less than two miles away, someone felt that chakra pulse. As minute as it was. He infused Chakra into his legs, and pushed forward with all the speed he could muster. He raced past the quiet shops, the groups of people who tried to enjoy their peaceful Sunday. He finally reached the basic area where the burst occurred. Behind him was another who had seen the urgency on his face and followed him, along with her protege.

* * *

An orange blur soared past the remaining anbu, followed by a green one, then pink, and a Shunshin appeared beside those who had appeared. Instead of waiting for the newly arrived Hokage Tsunade to speak, they attacked viciously.

* * *

Tsunade did not take to kindly to the treasonous welcome she received and answered in kind by striking the ground with a heel kick as she called out, "Heaven's Kick of Pain!"

* * *

The shock wave knocked twenty of the rogue anbu back as she went on the attack. Her apprentice Sakura leaped into the air and came down with equal force from her fist as her battle cry roared, "Shanaroo!"

* * *

Kakashi who shunshined in decided to try a new technique. He bit his thumb, placed it on the ground, after he performed sixteen hand seals and called out, "Lightning release: Kuchiyose no Jutsu. Summoning!"

* * *

Six dogs appeared, and raced toward the anbu with Kakashi's will already imprinted to the summoned. Twelve of the anbu were killed from the attack before the ninken disappeared in a puff of smoke after Kakashi thanked them.

* * *

This gave Sakura and Tsunade room to work. They ran over and treated the worst of the wounds Neji and Hinata suffered while Naruto summoned nearly fifteen hundred Kage Bushin: Shadow Clones.

* * *

Danzo had two hundred more sleeper agents who activated when his heart rate became anything but regular.

His agents were some of the biggest, well hid secrets of Konoha. Even some of Tsunade's anbu who were near and attempted to follow her immediately stopped as his secret programming would not permit them to interfere.

Tsunade looked at Naruto, Sakuru, Hinata, and Neji, and with a tear ordered, "Sakura, get Naruto, Neji, and Hinata out of the village. Go to 'that bridge until further notice," she ordered, hinting at the Uzumaki Naruto bridge that Sakura mentioned was in Tazuna town.

"You heard her Naruto. Lady Tsunade and Kakashi sensei will deal with this until everything can be figured out. Use your clones to cover our escape."

Naruto had figured out the bridge part, and allowed a small smirk, but he had no intention of following Tsunade's, or Sakura's order to leave his friends behind, whether it be granny Tsunade, or his sensei, Kakashi.

Naruto's verbal reply, "No f'n way! I won't leave my comrades behind."

Sakura expected this, and hated herself for what she was about to have to do.

"Uzumaki Naruto," she called with steel in her voice, "You are going to follow my direct order. As a genin of Konoha, you are bound to follow the orders of your immediate supervisor, which as a member of team Kakashi is me. Now move. If you cannot follow that order, then I will recommend your immediate expulsion from the ninja ranks, and destroy any chance of you becoming hokage," steel still presented in every word, but it was obvious she was fighting back tears.

For the first time, Naruto wanted to shove a kunai through one of his best friends head. He looked to Tsunade whose features were just as steeled, then to Kakashi who simply shrugged after dodging another kunai.

Naruto focused the new clones on their retreat as he and Sakura grabbed Neji, and Hinata. They raced throughout the back hills of Konoha, and eventually made it to a hidden road that Kakashi had them travel the first time. They were all tired, and Hinata and Neji had not awakened yet.

* * *

It had been a long, quiet, tense, nearly suffocating day before they finally stopped.

Blood soaked, and exhausted they stopped at an in a day outside of Konoha using a henge: transformation jutsu to check in, and snuck the bodies of their friends in.

Once everyone was settled into the room, Sakura looked to Naruto, and said, "Naruto...I'm sorry I had to pull rank, but this is much bigger than us... You understand that don't you?" She asked tentatively, but without pretense.

Naruto on the other hand was livid, and pressed for a reason to explode. He looked at Sakura as if he saw a stranger and said, "I understand what you did Haruno-Chunin," Using her title very formally, and without even the slightest inflection of the normality Sakura noted.

"My problem is that it came from you. One of the few people I trust to do the right thing over just following orders."

Sakura placed her hands on her head as she felt a headache coming on rapidly and said, "I trust my Shishou as much as I trust Kakashi sensei. And she is the Hokage. Her word is law. Don't you understand that?" she asked sadly as she laid back on the bed.

Naruto did, but was too pissed off to accept it as he threw a kunai against the wall.

"You're paying for that if we are charged for it," Neji said silently as he woke first from the bed he and Hinata had been set in. He sat up slowly, tested his motor functions and was content with their functions, despite being very sore.

Naruto's anger temporarily abated, and he gave a small smile as one of his closest friends awoke. Sakura hid the relief from her face, and looked over to Hinata.

"How is she?" Neji asked, concern laced his voice.

"Better than you, but seems to need a little more recovery time," Sakura explained tiredly.

She stood up and walked over to Hinata and examined her again, and found she was bruised a few places internally, if not critically. She had regained enough of her strength to help her further along the healing process.

Once Sakura had completed the healing, she nearly collapsed. Naruto, despite his anger, rushed to her side, and helped her to her bed.

Sakura didn't know why she was slightly surprised, but still said, "Thank you Naruto."

"I'm pissed, but you're still my comrade Haruno-chunin," having used her title again.

Neji's rigid posture stiffened in the chair he now inhabited. Hinata who had been unconscious on her lavender sheets spoke up as she had regained consciousness a moment prior. Her shock evident as she asked, "Na...Naruto kun?"

While it was true Naruto was completely oblivious to the affections Hinata showed him, he was not so much unaware of the shock, and almost anger he heard in her voice. It caught the attention of Neji and Sakura as well.

Naruto turned beet red, and sunk back into his seat at the table opposite Neji. He forced out the words, "Sorry for waking you Hinata-chan."

Normally the young Hyuuga would have been red herself at direct contact with Naruto, but it was obvious that was not going to be the case today. Her eyes slightly cold as she opened them. As soon as Hinata looked to Naruto, Naruto's head bowed in shame.

Naruto Immediately turned to Sakura and said, "Look Sakura – chan. I'm sorry... I am just so frustrated, and tired of people fucking with the hidden leaf! Whether the threat is internal, or external."

Sakura's surprise evident, she only nodded. The hard stare Hinata had lightened significantly.

After a few hours of rest, Kakashi's dog Pakkun arrived, with grave news. He parked his doggie seat on the bed beside Hinata as she petted him. Pakkun relaxed slightly before relaying the urgent news,

"Tsunade of the Sanin has been captured," at which point Sakura clutched the area around her heart. "Along with Maito Gai, Hatake Kakashi, and Shikaku, head of the Nara clan. They have been charged with treason by what one could only assume is Danzo's work. Don't worry though. They escaped, and are hiding at one of Orochimaru's old bases. Jiraiya has retrieved Sasuke. It seems like Sasuke was acting as a double agent. He never actually betrayed the leaf. Orochimaru, and Uchiha Itachi are dead. That said, Itachi was never a traitor either. Not really. These are S-class secrets. As Tsunade's last act as hokage, she revealed everything," Pakkun said as he stopped to catch his breath.

Neji, being the highest ranking shinobi there asked, "What are our orders ninken – san?"

"To stay the heck away from Konoha. To go off and train for six years until you are each Kage level. Sasuke is already at that level," Pakkuen said, and everyone to stunned to respond, he continued. "Sasuke has always been an arrogant little prick, but now he can back it up. That is why you all could not beat him when you faced him when you attempted to retrieve him. He had no real intention of doing much damage to you all, but he was under orders from the Sandaime Hokage, that even if he died, Orochimaru had to be taken out. Sasuke had the fringe benefit of taking on Itachi."

Sakura and Naruto hugged, tears of sadness, and joy overlapped. Their friend and teammate would return to them, but their home is now under control of the tyrant Danzo who somehow lived.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few miles south-

Jiraiya and Sasuke came across a girl with a masque who impressively dispatched nearly sixty chunin and genin level shinobi who attacked a passing convoy. She looked up, and called, "Are you going to stare at my legs all day, or be men, and help me out.

Jiraiya, and Sasuke smirked. Sasuke had not planned on fighting much until his new eyes were implanted, but his basic sharingan activated, he could not deny those legs.

Moments later, the three walked together for a while before questions were asked.

"Okay. It's obvious you two are Konoha nin. The activation of the Sharingan, so and Uchiha and the Toad Sage respectively. Most likely Itachi-san's little brother.

Jiraiya was riding one of his toad summons, so he wasn't too surprised she figured that out. Sasuke on the other hand had stopped, almost dumbfounded and asked, "How do you know of Itachi?"

She sighed before answering and then said, "I am not of this world. I am from a place called Earth, but in another life, I believe I was from another world altogether.

While an interesting story, Jiraiya and Sasuke were also skeptical.

She then said, "Itachi saw me being beaten and nearly raped. My weapon had been knocked away from me, and he and his shark like friend killed them off. Itachi stayed with me for nearly a year and trained me while he took on missions in this area. I have been trapped on this world since I was thirteen. I was on my way to a country called Japan, but was pulled through to this world. I had been looking for a way home since. I found it a few weeks ago, via my spy network. I just have to find a way to get in touch with Itachi – sensei to let him know I am ready to leave.

Jiraiya and Sasuke visibly paled.

"Itachi was my elder brother. He killed my clan. He is dead now at my hands," Sasuke admitted sadly.

"Okay. So he didn't tell you the truth then?" The stranger asked.

"Truth?" Sasuke, and Jiraiya asked.

The young black haired woman sighed, and sat down on a picnic table in the park they were walking through. She released her 'henge' or what the men thought was some form of henge to reveal blonde hair. Her face looked a few years younger, and her headband revealed a Konoha/Uchiha fusion of symbols. And another symbol the men hadn't recognized.

She took in one final breath before she stated, "I am a guardian of love and justice. My name is Aino Minako.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will not be working on any other story for a while. This one has really pulled me in and I believe it has the potential to be my very best. I hope you are stick around for the ride.

Until next time.


	3. Sailor Senshi Awakening

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait. I have been in the hospital, and a few other not so fun things of late. Hope it was worth the wait. PS. Read it once published a few hours ago. Went back and fixed a lot of the grammatical issues. :)**

**PhinalPhantasy: Yeah, my bad on the Turtle sage thing. I was most likely tired when I typed that. **

**CORRECTION-JIRAIYA IS A TOAD SAGE OF MT. MYOBOKU.**

**Phantom Noble: Thanks. **

**Now here is chapter three of Shinobi Senshi Sailor Moon. Please Enjoy. **

* * *

**PS. I don't own the Naruto or Sailor Moon characters or properties. -**

* * *

Cherry Hill

Four days of invasion had stopped suddenly four warriors sat in silent meditation until the blonde girl's stomach started to growl.

"Um... You wouldn't happen to have any snack's would you priestess-san?" A blonde teen asked. Her only reply was a bento box thrown at her head.

_**Two days prior.**_

The streets littered with the bones of men, women, children, and even animals. But something spectacular occurred. A beautiful black haired maiden fought off the demon shinobi. Paper seals which imprisoned some of the youma which could not be killed off immediately. This one woman had defeated a legion of those that seemed unstoppable. She decapitated three of the lieutenants before they had a chance to feign surrender. But the warrior maiden was eventually overwhelmed by the numbers and had to retreat. What she had not expected was a tall brunette girl who fought back bare fisted, and she held her own against three at a time.

After being extricated by Rei, the brunette girl and the priestess spot two more. A blonde who used a pole to tried to smash every demon in sight, then ran away as the attempt failed before she ran back and tried again. She was joined by a blue haired girl who seemed more reserved, but still tried to fight off the youma as they made their way inside the hospital with a lady who looked like an older version of the blue haired beauty using mace, tasers, and bricks. Whatever she could acquire.

The brunette girl looked up to her new companion and asked, "Got a little more in the tank? Maybe we could help take these freaks. Give them a bit more of a fighting chance? " she asked as caught her breath.

Without responding to her new kindred warrior, the priestess vaulted forward, Naginata in hand and proceeded to amputate a few more monsters before the night ended.

They were finally at the door, the three who were took care of the front of the hospital. Before the blonde ditz made it inside she saw a small black cat stumbling from injuries caused by a shinobi youma. She made a rash choice, dashed for the cat by the dumpster nearly thirty feet away, and made it back with the cat in hand to the front door of the hospital. The two major fighters made it to the door and slid inside before the priestess placed a evil warding seal on the door, thus temporarily protected the whole hospital. And while Mizuno - sensei was not a big believer in mysticism, she didn't deny what her own eyes told her.

Once the girls, and Mizuno-sensei were inside the girls found themselves grouped together in Mizuno – sensei's small temp office while she went immediately to the boardroom to speak with the board of directors about what was occurring. Mizuno sensei stopped just long enough on the floor with the Tsukino family to let them know she was fine, but the floors were on lock down as the hospital was already over capacity three fold.

In Mizuno-sensei's office.

The blonde tried to clean off her new finicky friend as she introduced herself, "Um. Yeah. I'm Tsukino Usagi, But you can call me Bunny," she smiled. "This is my new buddy Mizuno-Ami to the right of me. You two were awesome out there. Where did you learn how to fight like that?"

The brunette was the first to speak. Her voice chilled, and slightly angry, "Kino. Mikoto Kino, but you can call me by my nickname Lita. Karate."

"Hino Rei. Priestess at my family's temple," her raspy voice hushed, and focused as she continued to sense evil which attacked her protection seal relentlessly.

The black cat's forehead bandage was gently removed, and she spoke which startled the girls to say the least. They all jumped back as she said, "Thank you. My power of speech was dampened with that bandage on."

Bunny screamed, but not in fear. She grabbed the cat, squeezed her in a gentle hug and said, "Oh my gosh. She is soo cute."

* * *

"**While I appreciate the thought, you might want to put me down**."

* * *

The moment Bunny released the cat, Rei immediately tagged her with a exorcism seal. The little black cat looked up at Rei in annoyance and asked, "**If I were really evil, don't you think the seal you set up outside might have... I don't know, barbequed me or something?**"

Rei nodded slightly abashed.

* * *

"**Well that stands to reason I am not a demon**," she said.

* * *

The four girl's foreheads began to glow in flickers revealing four distinguishing markings. Luna gasped and proclaimed, "**I've found you. I have finally found the four guardian soldiers of the Silver Millennium. My name is Luna. My memories are fragmented, but I do remember this much. A thousand years ago you four were destined for great things, but the evil one known as Empress Metalia and her first general Queen Beryl destroyed the moon kindom and it's surrounding kingdoms. You four were reborn in this time. Somewhere between then and now something changed. Granted them ancient skills and powers of the Shinobi. Much more so than even our shinobi of Earth. While you girls did a commendable job and showed great courage, you have an even greater power at your disposal. Even you Rei-san. Now hold your hands to the sky and do as I say.**" the cat now known as Luna commanded.

The girls reluctantly agreed placed their hands up high with one hand respectively. Luna then commanded, "Bunny, call out Moon Prism Power...Make Up! Rei; Mars Power Make Up. Lita, Jupiter Power Make Up! And Finally you Mizuno Ami. Mercury Power. Make up!"

The girls did as they were bidden. The world suddenly stood still as raw energy shook the very foundation of the city. Enemy youma started exploding all throughout Japan. Moments later, no longer stood four young teenage girls; but four warrior women whose very appearance had changed. They were older. A little stronger, and a bit wiser. Four items appeared before them. A broach for bunny which attached itself to her cloth bow. The other girls were granted pens. All used for transformation.

* * *

Luna then asked, "**Do you know what you are**?"

The girls looked among themselves and eventually the young blonde woman said, "We are the four who have been reborn through the light of heaven. We are the Pretty Guardian Sailor Senshi!"

The moment the three other girls nodded in agreement, the rest of the enemy shinobi youma had vanished as if they were called back into the darkness. The roaring screams of terror had stopped.

The sky began to tremble once again as thunder pounded the sky. The visage of the queen of the kingdom hidden by the dark had once again graced the sky. She looked across the city and said, "I have felt your guardians awaken. Your so called champions have dared to challenge my supreme might. This shall not go unpunished."

From Mizuno-sensei's office, the girls who were now transformed gritted their teeth, fist gripped tighter. Ami said, "I am not a fighter. I don't believe in violence, but to end this madness we must do something," she pleaded.

"Since we are already some kind of team it seems, we should choose a leader. Someone who is level headed in the heat of battle," Lita offered.

Having seen everything that happened outside of the hospital, all eyes fell on Rei who only shrugged as she said, "I don't know if I am leader material, but I will try."

"Then what's the first order of business leader – sama?" Bunny asked with a smile which brightened the dimly lit office.

"As the attack has stopped for a moment, I suggest we train. We won't have much time I am sure, but we need to learn to use these new powers before we try to take on the enemy." The rest nodded.

* * *

"**Place your hands together and concentrate on a name or a location and call out, 'sailor teleport.**'

Rei instructed the girls to think on her as she thought on her family shrine. They said the words and vanished.

* * *

_**Nami no Kuni**_

It had been nearly four days since Konoha's coup de tat. Naruto, Sakura, Neji, and Hinata finally met up with Jiraiya near Tazuna town after days of high speed travel through trees, underground caverns, and even evaded a few Iwa shinobi via basic transparency jutsu who were traveling the same route. Jiraiya, refused to allow the Konoha nin to see Sasuke until they confirmed that they were already aware of his status as a 'double agent.'

Inari welcomed the rest of his friends into his family's home, but once the door was closed, there was a puff of smoke, and Inari stood slightly taller, and had a Hitai-ite on his forehead. One that had the kanji for courage.

Naruto simply nodded and smiled afterward. He explained that he had been training under a beautiful brunette girl for a few very brutal months, and she informed him that he had reached genin status under her, but she had to leave. He was strong for his age, and should keep training. That shinobi turned out to be Aino Minako.

"Sen...sei..," Inari reddened as she used a special pen and transformed into her older self. Blood dripped from his nose and he bowed, and took off.

"Same Inari," Aino murmured with a small smile.

"If you've only trained for a year yourself... How could you train someone else to become a genin?" Sakura asked still slightly suspicious of their new ally.

"You train under someone like Uchiha Itachi for a year, and then ask me the same question," Aino retorted. "Plus my control over another type of energy was fairly strong and he noted I was able to utilize that training to speed up my kunoichi training. I am at what Itachi-sensei called a prodigy, and a special jonin."

"Normally I would have wanted revenge on Sasuke for killing my sensei, but I was warned that it was what must occur. To this day I don't understand why sensei trusted me so much," She admitted. To Sasuke she said, "But I will not be making fast friends with you either I fear. My attachment to my sensei was brief, but the bond strong.

Sasuke merely gave off his standard 'hn,' as if it was all that needed to be said.

Everyone who was still standing joined the rest at the large circular wooden table.

Aino then revealed that Hoshigaki Kisime was also a double agent for the leaf, and worked side by side with Itachi once the Sandaime's agent informed him of Itachi's allegiance. Having a former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist work as a spy for Konoha advanced Jiraiya's spy network drastically even though Jiraiya himself never knew just how much Itachi and Kisime helped him in the past.

Jiraiya was only mildly annoyed.

Once Hoshigaki discovered it was a former Leaf shinobi who truly ran the Akatsuki he attempted to learn as much as possible, thus did a few things that made even his stomach churn to become a member of the very inner circle of Akatsuki. But he had to keep Obito's name close to the vest. That bit of information could move things forward too fast.

After Minako's demonstration of Naruto's prized Kage Bushin:Shadow Clone technique, she had finally gained enough trust with the rest of the younger group to be included in the conversation as that technique was forbidden and a closely guarded Konoha secret treasure. And even though Itachi knew the technique, he was very guarded with whom he shared that information with.

Sasuke, Neji and Hinata also used their Doujutsu to see if she showed any deceit in her words or actions, and found none.

Neji was the next to speak and asked, "So how did you come to be in this world. What is your story?"

"I was afraid someone was going to ask that," she said as she placed her tea cup on the table before here. She took in a deep breath and relaid, "A little over two years ago I received a special gift after I foolishly took on two burglars, or bandits if you will back in my family's second home in a place called England. I had survived only because of a few self defense classes I had taken. I did end up stopping the crooks, but at a price. Three of my ribs were broken, and after knocking the two fools out I fell to the ground unable to sustain my weight on top of my injuries. Amazingly enough a white cat walked over to me who also seemed injured. And even in my state I tried to rip enough of my shirt sleeve to bandage the bloodied cat," she said before taking a brief break.

"Please continue," Sakura implored.

Minako took in another deep breath but decided to down some of her tea which left the entire room with sweat drops on the side of their heads. She noticed the look of annoyance, and continued to avoid a possible riot.

"I pulled out a bottle of water I had just bought from a convenient store, and gently washed the cat. I was surprised it let me. But even laying on the ground I struggled not to pass out. Eventually I finished bandaging him. I went to clean his forehead where a band aid happened to be. Once I removed it he stood up as if nothing was ever wrong, and a crescent moon appeared upon his head. I thought I had gone mad. Not when he had started glowing, which he did by the way. But the moment after when he spoke."

"Well. It's not so odd to have a ninja animal talk. Maybe the cat was a rare Ninbyo. Shinobi cat," Jiraiya offered.

"We don't even have animals that can talk. Mimic words slightly, maybe, but not actually speak in the human languages. Shinobi or otherwise. The shinobi era ended in my world a few hundred years ago. But I digress. His crescent symbol glowed on my forehead and the symbol of the planet Venus appeared. It was a test to see if I was one of those destined to protect my world and my protectorate world's royal line.

The moment he, the cat confirmed what he needed to his first words to me were, "Had you not been one of the guardians I may not have been able to save you here and now. But as you are about to be reborn into a champion of love and justice...," he said in a voice much deeper than one would expect for a cat (Think Vin Deisel I guess).

"Hold your hand to the sky. I know you hurt. I know you might not be able to stand. But I need you to call out four special words. Once you do- your world will forever be changed. And I am sorry to be the one to take away the life you had with friends and family...but your role is meant to be much larger in the very fate of the world."

"That's bullshit," Naruto spat out. "I had to get it through his," said as he pointed at Neji, "head. Fate. Destiny. All of it. You live your own life and decide where you are going, and what you are meant for. Hinata-chan was a shy girl who people thought could not become stronger and worthy of the Hyuuga clan head. Well lo and behold. She is fucking chunin now, and getting stronger by the mother fucking day! So whatever destiny crap this ninbyo or whoever is trying to pull, you don't have to take it."

Both Hinata and Minako blushed a little at this. Sakura, who wanted to smack the back of his head was had a hand placed on the shoulder by Jiraiya who sat next to her which said let it go this time. Sakura was not happy, but she was not about to argue with a Sanin. Angry and bitter she might have been. Stupid she was not.

After a few moments of reassurances to Naruto that her destiny is something she happily embraced, she was allowed to continue. Minako said, "I lifted my hand and called out those special words. The moment I finished speaking them, my body was lifted off of the ground. The pain had vanished. I was literally five feet above the ground. I almost felt like I was doing ballet. At the end of what felt like a few seconds I landed on the ground fully healed, and in a slightly embarrassingly skimpy sailor outfit," she stated with a small blush as everyone at the table gawked at her. Jiraiya was rapidly taking notes.

She shook off the stares and continued, "I began to notice things, and sense when there was danger or evil near me. My fighting speed in this form quadrupled what it had been. I had a masquerade masque semi hiding my face. I had went from being an average everyday girl to a celebrity crime fighter overnight. I booked movie deals. I even had video games modeled after me, but only in my Sailor V form. No one knew that I was actually Sailor V. I don't mind telling you all because no one here cares or can hurt my family with this information," she admitted. "But the fun and glory was not meant to last long. One day I found myself surrounded by four self proclaimed kings dressed in armor, and long swords and shields. I fended them off as best I could but I could feel they held a very dark and overwhelming power. I was again powerless. I was on the ground and then my little kitten friend returned and attempted to fight them off. But he too was hurt. After getting out of the hospital, my parents felt I might be safer in Japan for the time being. So we moved back home. Oh how wrong they were. Not only had the four followed us, but there was a fifth with them. A woman. Striking. Imposing. Fearsome. I gazed into her eyes and felt overwhelmed by fear. I tried to fight them off. I had been training, but I was certain it was not enough. I was sure I was going to die, but then something strange happened," she stopped, and took another sip of tea. A cold sweat upon her brow, and she trembled slightly.

She took a moment and recomposed herself as she remembered what her sensei had taught her. She would not dishonor his memory by going back to the spoiled weak brat she once was. Minako held her head high and said, "I was somehow able to disable two of the 'kings,' but it was not enough. I was barely able to stand. I had used my abilities which came with being the sailor guardian to fend off my enemies until I keeled over. I was caught by someone with a passing resemblance of Itachi-sensei. He was wearing formal wear. A conductor style tuxedo. But not the scars underneath his eyes. He threw a rose at the enemy Kunoichi who seemed to be in in charge. She dodged it. I don't really understand why as it was only a rose. But apparently that did not sit well with her. She performed the hand seals which sent me here. But the masked man in a tux seemed to be obliterated as I thought I was being. A few moments later I wake up in a cave with Itachi-sensei who had nursed me back to health. I guess he had planned to leave before I had awoken but my eyes caught sight of him before he left. He released this murderous feeling at being seen. He told me to stay put. I did as I tried to figure out where I was and what had happened. I could not remember much right away."

"Please go on," It was Neji who gently prodded further.

She did so without much reservation, "Well... A few days later I had finished the food that was left for me and I had to fend for myself and I went out to find a local market. As I didn't have the local currency I offered to do some basic janitorial work, but the type of pay the owner of one particular shop wanted was out of my area or desired expertise." she snarled, "I had to fight him off quite hard. I bumped my head and was knocked out. I woke back up in the cave. That was when I met Itachi by name. He used his Sharingan to assess me, and listened to my story. He told me bits and pieces of who he was. He said that the sailor outfit I arrived in left him with a feeling of trust, though he didn't know why. I just wanted to find a way back home to protect my friends and my family. My loved ones. Itachi told me that it sounded like his nindo, and started training me in secret. Their was a member of Akatsuki-Zetsu that Itachi could track, but acted as if he couldn't, but hid Me whenever he was near. I never understood why. Despite his brutal training methods, I have always been grateful to my sensei," she reverently proclaimed without a hint of fan girl having tinged her voice. "Oh yeah," she said as an afterthought. "the little kitty who helped me was brought here too. I didn't remember him at first as I was still semi confused.

"Once he found me, he watched from a distance for a few days, but did not make himself seen until I was alone or so he thought. Once he made himself known, he startled me at first, but my memories came surging back in at the sight of my partner in this endeavor. Itachi – sensei had not gone out on another mission with his partner Kisime this time as had become custom a few days a week. He reappeared and grabbed my companion. I begged and pleaded for his life to be spared despite sensei believing him to be a ninbyo spy. Fortunately when I told him that he was a friend and I knew him- I was allowed to take him under my wing. I then told sensei everything. He grasped his head suddenly as if an influx of information surged into his brain. Only after that brief flash of pain did he show emotion. He began treating me a bit kinder, but pushed my training further and faster. I thought I would die. My companion was sent off to unlock his hidden chakra and unleash the Ninbyo within and make him a stronger ally for me as he and his brother fought a master Ninbyo in the past," to which everyone looked to a slightly surprised Sasuke who quickly verified this.

"Well, I continued to train with Itachi – sensei until about a month ago when he met up with his younger brother and told him to meet with him. That is when I was told to move on. I was given my rank as a ronin by sensei, and told that I might not see him again. The rest of the story picks up when I met up with Jiraiya – sama and Emo boy over there," she pointed at Sasuke who only rolled his eyes at the jibe.

Hinata who had been entranced by the story pulled her hair back and twisted it into a bun to cool her off some. She noticed the distance Sasuke kept from his former friends/teammates. Was he ashamed of how he treated them or had they grown that far apart. Naruto and Sakura rarely left his side though, as if making sure he was real and would not leave again.

_Sometimes I wish Naruto-kun and I were that close_, Hinata admitted to herself. _Maybe one day_, she contented herself with that thought but suddenly felt ashamed at herself when she didn't know what was going on back home and if her sister Hanabi was safe.

Hinata then released a burst of bloodlust that caught everyone by surprise.

"Is everything alright Hinata-sama?" Neji inquired.

Hinata blushed slightly at all of the attention she now received and said, "Please forgive me everyone. I am just concerned about my sister, and fear what Danzo might have done with her. I plan on returning to the hidden leaf. I will not leave her there to have her hurt or her mind poisoned."

"I understand your concerns Hinata-san, but I can not allow that. Tsunade-hime has given her orders. You all will follow them," Jiraiya said with years of authority backing his words.

Hinata removed her Hitai-ite, slowly stood up, her hands trembled and her Byakugan activated. While she knew there was very little chance at success in getting past Jiraiya or anyone else who chose to back him. She also knew that she was acting irrational, but when it came to the ones she loved, rationality be damned.

"Whoa. That went one eighty pretty damn quick. I would think very carefully about what you are about to do Hinata-san," Jiraiya warned as he saw her pull out a Kunai, and place it mid level of the metal plate across her hitai-ite.

Jiraiya along with the rest of the shinobi could feel the change from a low level blood lust to full on killer intent. Naruto stood up, but was not really sure what to say or do as Jiraiya was his shishou. But Naruto also knew that Hinata was one of the few people in the world who saw him for him, and not as the Kyuubi no Yoko.

"I know I am acting out of my normal character, but where my sister is concerned, normality be damned!" she related in no uncertain terms that trying to stop her would likely become bloody.

Sasuke surprised everyone as he said to Hinata in a very calm voice, "Calm yourself Hyuuga. Your sister is already on her way here. I dispatched those loyal to me four days ago from my time with Orochimaru to bring your sister, and the rest of the group who were a part of the team set to retrieve me the first time if they could convince them. These marks on my arm tells me who they were able to acquire. I have also received word that they are currently chasing my team. They think your sister has been kidnapped."

Hinata's byakugan faded, and Jiraiya appeared behind her and planned to knock her out until he could figure out what to do with a potentially dangerous wild card, but Naruto and Neji appeared just as quickly and pulled her out of the way.

Jiraiya's own killing intent was monstrous as he turned to Naruto and Neji. Naruto shirked under his Shishou's gaze. Neji was not fazed. But he stated simply, "Forgive me Jiraiya -sama, but Lady Hinata's safety is my primary concern. Naruto is also very attached to her even if he can't fully see that. I can vouch for her. As a full jonin of Konoha- I will bear responsibility where she is concerned, and for Naruto's actions just now as I was the one who signaled him to protect her less than a minute ago."

Naruto reddened at the comment about having feelings for Hinata. He however immediately brushed them off. Jiraiya's anger didn't allow for his normal perverted mind to reply in his jovial manner. He also hadn't been made aware that Neji was Jonin...a full Jonin at that. He would rather not butt heads, and took a moment to calm down before he voiced, "As Sasuke has discreetly sent a team to Konoha...without my knowledge-I would normally move us, but I believe we should be safe for now."

Aino Minako who had been quiet for a time spoke up and suggested, "I'm getting a weird feeling. Like someone is calling out to me. OH! I know. A technique Itachi-sensei taught me after my partner departed if I ever had this weird feeling.'

The room went silent while Sakura discreetly healed Hinata's arm and elbow respectively where Naruto and Neji threw her against a wall, and away from Jiraiya.

Aino walked to the center of the room and bit her finger drawing the tiniest drop of blood. Jiraiya while having a measure of trust for the young woman now known as Aino Minako, he didn't trust her enough to let her perform a summoning jutsu in such close quarters with little to no room to fight. Aino seeing his change in position looked up and asked, "Obviously this is making you nervous. I received a telepathic request from one of my mentors to summon him. I can do it outside if that will alleviate your concerns."

Jiraiya slowly nodded, and watched as she jumped from the second story window seal. The rest followed, but gave her room. Aino merely shook her head and asked, "Are you all always so paranoid?"

"Were shinobi," was the only answer she received from Sasuke.

Again she shook her head, performed a few hand seals and slammed her hand to the ground. As the chakra infused seal hit the ground, a small gray puff of smoke cleared away to reveal a small white cat with a crescent moon emboldened hitai-ite adorning his head. He bowed to his mistress and and said,

"**Hello Minako-hime. It has been a while.**"

"That it has Artemis. How did your Ninbyo Senin training go? Wait. Before that. These guys are my associates. Everyone. This is Artemis. My companion from my world," She introduced.

Hinata stayed close to Neji, Sakura and Naruto, and this did not go unnoticed by Jiraiya but he left it alone for the time being.

"**It went well,**" Artemis replied calmly. "**Being a Shinobi cat is something I had never dreamed possible since the Shinji took away cats ability to produce chakra in our world, but enough was left to allow myself and Luna the ability to learn to speak. But it seems as if this world had a few pieces of the great tree here in this world which allowed my growth. Should I find my old friend Luna, I intend to train her as well. But I digress from the reason I contacted you. I wish this were a social visit Minako-hime,**" he respectfully admitted. "**I have been keeping an eye on our world now that we have been able to find a link back home. Our world is in danger. The one prophesies told of a woman who would ride the tides of murder like a plague, and she has arisen and is on a rampage. We must return. And soon. The one who you faced has begun her full on invasion. With the help of my Ninbyo master I was able to discover this.**"

"Soon my friend."

Minako was glad no-one questioned her on the honorific Artimis used. Then she noticed Neji.

Neji reactivated his byakugan and looked to the north of their location and said, "Someone was finally successful in kidnapping a member of the Hyuuga main house, and made it to their destination. They were lucky I had not been there," Neji said with minor annoyance tinging his voice, but he was secretly slightly amused at how battered the three members of whom he assumed was Sasuke's team were.

Sasuke activated his brother's sharingan that Sasuke entrusted Sakura to secretly implant. While not as pristine in it's clarity saw his Taka (Hawk) team raced forward with Shikamaru Nara, Rock Lee, and Yamanaka Ino hot on their trails.

Two miles north_

Hinata had already slipped away with Sakura's help by placing a mild genjutsu which helped her to meet up with her sister who struggled in Jugo's massive muscled arm. When she appeared before them, she did not enter into a fighting stance which caught them off guard.

They stopped and Shikamaru immediately activating his clan's jutsu, "Kage Mane No Jutsu!" which gripped all three members in place. However Suigetsu reformed his body and slipped away from the rest and pulled out his sword Kubikiribōchō. It Formerly belonged to Zabula, the silent killer.

Hinata called out grabbing everyone's attention, "Guys. It...it's okay. Sasuke is...is back on the side of the leaf. They are Sa...Sasuke's team. Taka I believe he called them."

Shikamaru was so stunned by this revelation that he let his control slip for a moment. He saw Hinata whom he was told was missing nin along with Naruto, Neji and Sakura for killing Tsunade.

"We were told you went rogue. How can we believe you?" Shikamaru asked cautiously as he slowly reached for a kunai from his kunai pouch.

"Well for one, Na..Naruto-kun would ki..kill all of us for saying Sa..Sasuke – kun had returned otherwise. Pl..plus would Sakura rea...really harm hokage -sama? Her ve..very own Shishou?"

Jugo then spoke up, "You know Sasuke?"

"Yes. He is with Jiraiya – sama a few miles ahead. I have to ask though. How did you get my sister past over 200 members of my family?"

Karin answered, "She was being escorted back from the Hokage's office by two anbu.".

Hanabi didn't want to believe her sister had turned rogue, but after hearing Hinata speak, she relaxed a little and said, "Nee-sama. A little help here?"

Hinata smiled at Jugo and asked, "Would you mind letting her down please. I have no interest in fighting you. We can meet up with everyone else together," she offered.

Before anyone could do or say anything a giant rolling ball was heard after the words, "Giant Human Boulder!" had been called out. The next words, "Fang Over Fang!" were also heard as Kiba Inazuka and Akamaru soared throughout the air and Choji A. nearly ran the 'culprits down."

"Kaiten: Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation!" was heard as Neji's byakugan activated and he spun around and protected Hanabi from Choji's massive and speedy attack. The resulting clashing force knocked everyone back.

"Okay. I can't be the only one who had fun with that?" Kiba asked much to every one's chagrin except Akamaru who barked his approval. After a quick sniff in the air, Akamaru ran over to Hinata, pushed her down and licked her face.

Ten Minutes later.

Neji and Sasuke who easily saw through the genjutsu conveniently missed Sakura and Hinata's disappearing act. Neji followed closely behind as soon as he could sneak away which was not easily done with a Sanin. Jiraiya had figured out what had happened and ordered everyone to me up with the others as these words echoed in his mind...'_damn brats_ (gaki).'

Minako had caught up with the rest of them group and was introduced. Sakura gave a quick break down of the past days events when she arrived and helped Karin heal everyone.

Ino found that she didn't like Minako because she was a prettier blonde than her. Her vanity pushing past her inner kunoichi for just a moment. Ino had long gotten over her crush on Sasuke, but was happy to hear that he was not really a traitor to the leaf. They would need all of the help they could get.

After an hour of explanations Shikamaru's group finally agreed that they believed the 'missing nin' crew.

They had planned on to utilize that as a way to regain control of Konoha in a few years, and have an integrated spy network within the walls of Konoha. But things don't always work out as planned.

Jiraiya being one of the few seal masters left had wanted to make sure the Shinobi under his charge were protected helped Minako on the seals needed to get her and her feline companion back home.

Even though it was obvious to Jiraiya that Minako-chan as he called her in his mind wanted to help...he knew she had to get home. He studied her seal with permission as she believed he would never have need to venture into her world, nor do it harm. He fixed a few minor mistakes which would have landed her in the right plane of existence, but likely thousands of years in the wrong time period.

Jirayia called out, "Are you ready?"

Minako enthusiastically replied with a big "Yep. I'm good and ready. Also; Since you all are supposed to disappear for the next six years, why not come back to my world and train? It will protect you all and your incoming friends who have escaped. Plus no one knows of my world here except Kisime-san. And even he doesn't know how to get there. Plus maybe you all would not mind taking on a few missions for me in exchange for boarding and food. I am kind of a ce..celebrity back home...," she stumbled for the first time.

"The offer is appreciated Minako-san, but I have a few hideouts where we will be safe. Plus we don't know if this seal will work in reverse to get us back here," he answered diplomatically.

"I understand. I will be ready in just a few moments. I can feel Inari approaching. I guess I should say my goodbyes again," she said sadly where sorry laced her voice.

Sasuke's team were sent out as a recon team. Sasuke would join them shortly.

* * *

_**Inari's Room. **_

Minako said her good byes and as it was Inari's birthday Minako shook her head at her own willingness to do this. She embraced the young man to be. His face laid upon her bosom which caused him to redden again. He fainted. Minako leaned down, and kissed his cheek, and left a lipstick stain on said cheek. She also left a small present for her her soon to be former student which read;

_**Dear Little Shadow,**_

_**You have made me proud to have been your sensei. **_

_**Keep becoming stronger so that you may one day build a **_

_**hidden village to call your own. **_

_**I know you can do it. **_

_**Although I may never see you again, know that **_

_**you are in my heart. **_

_**Love always, **_

_**Aino Minako. Your jonin sensei. 3**_

She bid farewell to Tazuna and his daughter and met back up with the the others.

* * *

_**A half hour later back at the docks.**_

As instructed, Jiraiya and the Konoha contingent moved away from the seal, but Jiraiya had slightly smeared the seal's outer ring as he stepped out of it. Minako had stepped into the seal, bit her finger, drew blood and waited for her partner to step into the seal as well. He did so after taking one final look at the world he had just come to know and love.

Minako slammed her hand to the ground after initiating the required hand seals and called out: "Ancient Spell Seal: Guide Me Home. Sailor Teleport!"

The sky blackened which in itself was bad. That was not part of the jutsu. Jiraiya noticed a small smudge on the side of the seal where he exited. He rushed up to it in hopes of repairing it before the shock waves tore the town apart. The moment he touched it, he and the rest of the Konoha shinobi vanished along with Aino, and Artemis.

* * *

As their eyes opened they were in a completely black room. Sasuke was the first to wake. As he sat up he saw a long silver staff held to his head which in turn was held by a woman in a sailor suit.

With a bored look Sasuke asked, "Sailor Guardian I take it?"

"And you are?" she asked with a nod which confirmed his suspicion.

"Apparently not supposed to be here," he retorted as his eyes followed a shadow who slowly approached.

By instinct Sasuke's Sharingan activated. The sailor noted the atmospheric change and struck the youth, thus knocked him back out before he could react to her quick strike.

"He is going to give you hell for that when he wakes up," Itachi warned.

"That's if I allow him to wake up," his companion purred.

"As amusing as you are right now, I can't allow that."

This caught his lover off guard as he had never tried to prevent her from doing her duty in the thousand years of his birth after rebirth.

"Don't get me wrong. I am just as surprised to see all of them here as you, but the one you just struck was my little brother Sasuke."

A small flush of embarrassment graced her face.

"He is with Jiraiya – sama and my former student who seems to be waking up."

Upon hearing her sensei's voice, Aino Minako after many months of Immediately waking up at a moment's notice knew she would not have been mistaken. Before she could see his face she said, "You'd better have a damn good reason for scaring me like that sensei or I am going to beat you senseless. I thought you were dead," she pouted lightly. Then she saw him up close and saw he had eyes...

Upon hearing a threat upon her loved one, Setsuna was quickly again with her staff at the ready. Minako flipped back, and pulled out her transformation pen and raised it to the sky."

"Minako-chan. No!" Itachi tried to warn.

"Venus Power...Make Up!" She called, but it was to late to stop and her powers roared to life as her body took on the transformation from that of a teen-aged girl to a young woman in a sailor suit.

Setsuna, AKA Sailor Pluto looked to her beloved and he at her. Then together they gripped each other's hands in anticipated fear with one word etched across their mouths.

"Shit."

* * *

TBC

I hope you all enjoyed. Please fave and follow so you will know when new chapters are available. Have a great rest of your day. PS. Reviews show me if you are truly interested in me working on this faster than other stories etc. Just FYI.


	4. Senshi Rumble

Noble Shinobi- That will be answered this chapter.

PhinalPhantasy: I know. I went back and caught my mix up shortly before you pointed it out. I think it just hadn't updated on the site yet. But appreciate your catch for sempai/sensei anyway.

As for Minako being a Brunette. That was just her in henge/transformation jutsu.

Litterry: Thank you. Much appreciated.

Now the wait is over.

* * *

**Chapter Four of Shinobi Senshi: Sailor Moon-Senshi Rumble**

The sky roared as Aino Minako's pen lit to life the powers hidden deep inside her. Within seconds she stood tall as as a symbol of Love and Hope. Her pen quickly replaced with a Kunai and her face took on that of a slightly battle hardened warrior rather than an untested teenager.

"You would do well to stand down. I don't care if you are a Sailor Guardian or not," Sailor Pluto calmly yet firmly warned. "You look like an old friend of mine from a time long ago, but she was not a shinobi as you seem to be. Nor was she so eager to jump into battle."

The newly transformed Sailor Venus, hitai-ite in place of her tiara whip jumped forward at breakneck speeds only to be intercepted by Itachi who gripped her wrist and said fiercely, "Minako-chan. We don't have time for this. You transforming in here has most likely brought attention to us by the king and queen. I have only been here for a short time, but my mind and memories are starting to match up, and it's telling me that I am part of something bigger, and one of the reasons my eyes seem to have been restored. But you need to trust me when I tell you that she is not your enemy. She is someone I care for deeply. If our time together as Sensei and student meant anything to you, then do whatever she says. PLEASE!"

Sailor Venus was taken aback by the desperation Itachi's voice held. She slowly nodded and said, "Whatever you need sensei."

"I can send you all back to a time period with other sailor guardians. They will need help with an upcoming battle. Help them. Earn their trust, and you will find allies more loyal than you could ever hope for," Pluto quickly explained. "I will also work on a way to get you all back home soon as well."

Jiraiya who had regained consciousness stood slowly and said, "We accept." The other shinobi who had awoken also continued to play possum until they were sure of their surroundings and possible enemies."

Jiraiya thanked Kami that Sasuke, and Naruto were still knocked out. Jiraiya wondered if the Kyuubi no Yoko was having an adverse affect on on Naruto's trip through the spell seal.

"Itachi. You and I will be talking about this. I would highly suggest you don't make me come looking for you," Jiraiya warned which sent cold shivers down Itachi's back. Not many could instill that fear in Uchiha Itachi.

"Understood Jiraiya-sama," Itachi mumbled, not sure what he was more afraid of. The king and queen learning of his presence, or a pissed off Jiraiya.

Only a moment had passed, but everyone save Itachi and Pluto were gathered together as she spun her long staff, and slammed it silently into the ground and quietly said, "Open wide these gates of time, and transport these lost souls to the time of the birth of the Bushoujo Senshi. There was a flash of dark purple light, then only Itachi and Sailor Pluto remained.

"Setsuna my love. That was the sailor of love and hope. I trained her as a shinobi as that was my role in this past life," Itachi admitted stoically.

Pluto nodded, and suggested he hide quickly.

Itachi used every ounce of skill he possessed to remain hidden. Camouflage jutsu, chakra suppression, a silencing jutsu which hid his racing heartbeat and gave him a chance to slow his breathing.

Thirtieth Century Neo Crystal Tokyo, Outside of locked doors, Neo Queen Serenity, the ruling sovereign stood with a serene look on her face. Her husband, the King and second in command of Neo Earth stood beside her shaking his head as he knew what was to come next.

They looked at their daughter proudly, but felt a twinge of guilt at what they were about to do.

The younger pink haired woman asked, "Do we have to do this? She seems so happy for once."

"Yes Usagi. Things 'must' follow the same path or there is a chance all will be lost. But fear not my love. She will have her 'very' happy ending one day," her golden haired mother advised.

The Neo King and Queen took a few steps back as N. Sailor Moon and her newly minted team of Sailor Guardian Elite stepped forward. Sailor's Moon, Neptune, Mars, and Saturn. The most powerful senshi on Earth outside of Sailor Pluto in the thirtieth century. N. Sailor Moon twisted a key, her long roseate hair braided on both sides were the last thing seen as the soldiers vanished.

* * *

Seconds later, the 'Time Vault'

A flash of orange, pink and yellow appeared before Sailor Pluto who seconds before resumed her post directly in front of the 'infinity gate.' Knowing that light meant a royal procession, Pluto knelt, and bowed her head lowly as she held her staff at a half mast.

As soon as the bright lights dimmed, a familiar if not older voice was heard, "Stand guardian of the Gates of Infinity!"

"Your majesty," she acknowledged the pink haired woman with minor but respectful nod, her suprise at the version of Chibi Usa sent to confront her.

"We detected a transformation in here, and it was not your energy signature. But that is an impossibility because all of the guardians are currently at the palace, here, or in their respective time periods. I know you and you would never lie to me. Ever. What happened?"

Before she answered, N. Sailor Moon walked over to her long time friend, placed her hand on her shoulder so her thumb would be hidden, and gently pinched the back of said shoulder twice which indicated that Pluto would be okay. That had long been their secret Two small pinches out of sight and all would be alright.

Pluto sighed relieved that her young friend still remembered their pact of trust and said, "I found the once thought lost sailor guardian of the planet Venus. Princess Minako has been returned to Earth, but the few short moments she had with me have been suppressed by before she was allowed to return to her time and her family. She kept the memories of the world she just came from, but not her few moments here," she smoothly lied. It was not outside of her power to do such a thing for three or so people, but there were so many, and Itachi seemed to trust them, it worked out in her favor. Or so she thought.

Neo. Sailor Moon, formerly known as Sailor Chibi – Moon placed her hand out, and Setsuna reluctantly handed over her time staff. Her transformation faded and her staff returned to the form of a golden pen. Now in her human form, Setsuna fought back tears as she had not been without her staff in over a thousand years. Her hands slightly trembled, her knees wobbly at best, but still she stood firm.

The sailors in front of her bit down on their tongues to avoid voicing their concerned thoughts. N. Sailor Moon leaned in to Setsuna's ear and quiet as a mouse said, "Don't worry Puu. I am still here with you. Always. Your friend Itachi is safe, and will remain so. As long as he doesn't draw any attention while you are away," she said, drawing a shocked, yet relieved look from her friend.

Before Setsuna could investigate how her 'small lady' knew of Itachi, she was knocked out by N. Sailor Moon with a chop to the back of her neck.

A single tear dropped as N. Sailor Moon ordered her soldiers to take Setsuna away.

Itachi had been prepared to leap into action as he noticed the shinobi hand seal for 'hold' on N. Sailor Moon's hand pointed in his direction. His surprise evident but he held all the same. If she knew Konoha shinobi signals then there was more he needed to know.

The senshi filed out and teleported away save one. Neo Sailor Moon. She walked over to the gateway, turned back in the direction Itachi was as said, "If I wanted to hurt Puu I would have. She is safe as are you. I am from the 30th century, but a little further ahead then what you know. I have already met you and know you quite well Itachi-sensei.

Her words caught Itachi off guard which was rare. He still opted not to reveal himself until the time was right if that time every arrived.

"You have been my self defense instructor for twelve years and forced me to become a strong leader to my team and to give up my childish ways. Even with all of my power I could not stand toe to toe with you. You were always stronger, faster, and more determined to achieve your objective and brought the 'Will of Fire' to the Sailor Guardians, and by extension the Earth in my time. For that I will always be grateful sensei." She allowed with a small tear at having had to separate the two lovers.

"Please forgive me for what I had to do. Your time with Puu, or Setsuna as you knew her is not meant to be just yet. But you will meet again within the next few years. For now you are to be the guardian of the gateway between time and space. You will meet up with your brother again soon. So don't worry. You have my word as the crown princess of Neo Crystal Tokyo of Neo Earth.

Itachi finally dropped the cloak and noticed that the pink haired woman did not flinch. He asked, "I must have taught you well for you to be able to sense me so easily. How is it you are not concerned for your safety?" he asked cautiously.

She allowed a small smile and said, "Because you told me to show you one thing you would not teach to someone who is not an Uchiha unless that trust was absolute."

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" She commanded as she performed the requisite hand seals.

Itachi immediately went into a battle ready stance. Neo Sailor Moon merely shook her head slightly, turned away from him, and released the jutsu into the nearly endless expanse of the room.

Despite the situation, Itachi found himself impressed as the multitude of miniature fireballs flew erratically then dissipated mid air as N. Sailor Moon released the technique.

Itachi took a deep breath and said, "You've got my attention. Now what do you want from me?"

"Well...We need for you to become one of the heroes of Earth. Though your tactics are brutal, they will be needed to save twenty-first century Earth."

And the conversation went on for nearly three days. Itachi knew what he had to do. So he prepared for the first part of his mission. He took up his position in front of the gates of Infinity until such time he was summoned.

He had begun his mission dutifully in hope that the day would come soon when he would see his dear Setsuna again.

* * *

Cherry Hill- the Hino Temple

The girls brought with them something special. Rei; a fierce knowledge of battling the evils of the occult. Ami; a keen analytical mind. Lita (Mikoto); A toughness like no other. A resilient spirit. And finally Tsukino Serenity Usagi; A crybaby with no real skills to add to the team. But her ever present smile and unbridled faith in good winning had begun to win over her fellow guardians over the last few days.

The hospital remained a safe zone for the time being, and that allowed the sailor guardians to 'attempt' stealth attacks which backfired during two of the four assaults. Usagi, and Rei began to bicker slightly. It was enough for the for the enemies to hear them and strike.

On this, the third day the girls were once again within the safety of the temple. The were out of harms way, or so they thought.

The trees began to rustle in the wind. The sky darkened. The very ground shook. Shivers permeated down the backs of all four guardians. Everyone looked to Rei who, in her traditional priestess garb looked into the fire. She and everyone else was surprised when the fire took on the appearance of Queen Baryl and a burst of energy was sent out like a pulse. The guardians were sent flying back against walls.

After a brief laugh, one filled with malice and blood curdling terror -the battered newly assembled warriors struggled to rise. Then a venomous voice rang out from every direction and spoke, "You are newly minted guardians sailor senshi. You are weak. You do not have the thousand years experience I do. Surrender or I when I take this pitiful world I will take it break bone after precious bone of your loves ones. Friends, family, it does not matter. You may have been victorious in a few battles on your pitiful little island nation but they will not last. Enjoy your shallow victories while you can. And remember in your waking hours, Your moments of sleep at night. Your very moment by moment that I am coming for you. Nowhere on this world will be safe for you or those you love. So says Queen Baryl!" She loudly proclaimed in a thunderous roar which was personified by the backlash of wind which knocked the guardians again on their rear ends.

The barriers surrounding the temple were suddenly eviscerated. No sign of what caused it. The protection seals were just gone. A woman in a pants suit placed her left hand to her side and it transformed into a blue crystal like blade.

The four young heroins had faced off against many of the foot soldiers, but never someone who emitted such formidably dark aura.

Rei turned to her team and called out, "Henshin!"

The girls quickly nodded, held up their hands and verbally commanded their powers to appear before them.

Once transformed, the girls flanked her from the right and the left. Sailor Moon attacked first on Mars' signal as she called, "Moon Tiara...Boomerang!"

Sailor Moon's tiara turned boomerang was caught by the strange woman who had continued her own metamorphoses. Once done she stood in skimpy armor, and a roman-like helmet adorning her head. Her skin now completely blue.

Sailor Moon had learned that she had command over her tiara even if it was out of her hands so she closed her wrist and the glowing tiara expanded, and wrapped around the enemy with a vice grip.

Sailor Mercury used her special ability to create a fog. One the enemy could not see through. Sailor's Jupiter called out, "Supreme Thunder!" and lightning 'crashed' down upon the trapped crystalline enemy.

Sailor Mars then followed up with a swirling ball of flame as she called, "Fire Soul!" which caused the outgoing flame to 'ignite' further and shattered the humanoid like creature partially.

What looked to be a victory over the new heroes was soon dispelled as the creature broke free from her bonda and thus destroyed Sailor Moon's only weapon.

This caught the guardians off guard for but an instant, but that was all the time the creature needed. She sped to the nearest senshi, sliced through a cherry blossom and watched as it fell down on and nearly crushed Sailor Mercury to death.

Guardian by guardian they fell. The enemy's speed and raw strength overwhelmed them. Sailors Mars and Jupiter had been stabbed multiple times throughout the last few moments, but continued to push forward until they were finally knocked out.

Sailor Moon who had less fighting experience than either Mars or Jupiter kept dodging as best she could. Luna was knocked out and couldn't guild her from the sidelines any further.

Off to the side a young man no older than eighteen saw Sailor Moon being badly beaten and battered. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He noticed her face for but a second and called out, "O...Odango head?"

Sailor-Moon who was too shaken to have remembered her identity was to remain a secret via Luna's instructions replied, "Momaru Baka-san. As much as I'd love to catch up; you really need to leave. It's too dangerous here."

Momaru who was now identified by Sailor-Moon fought past the foot soldiers which started to emerge from the ground. He kicked foes into each other. His skill was so good that even the officer stopped her attack on Sailor-Moon to watch this lone warrior battle against her troops.

As he finally made it to Sailor-Moon's side he whispered, "I saw you in my dreams, and in my every waking hour. I didn't know this form of you was the same you Odango. If I did, I might have been a little nicer," Momaru admitted-slightly abashed.

"I appreciate the help, but it's our job to protect you all. Not the other way around. Now get lost. I can't worry about trying to you when I can barely protect myself right now," Sailor-Moon warned in her uncharacteristically serious tone.

Momaru looked into Sailor-Moon's eyes, and she into his and said, "I can feel some connection between us. It must have been what drew me here to you."

Before any further connection could be found, the antagonist lunged forward and knocked Momaru back away from Sailor Moon and said, "I sense a connection between you two as well. There is no way I'm letting an enemy of my queen foster more power!"

Before Sailor-Moon could move out of the way it was too late. The enemy's blade shaped hand peirced her through the stomach. Momaru raced up and slammed against the creature, but only ended up hurting himself in the end as she her body was hardened and solid as diamond. His collarbone shattered.

Momaru struggled through the pain to crawl to Sailor-Moon who was bleeding out. His hands met hers, and she said, "I'm sorry you got involved. You are a normal person who tried to help me. Please leave. Before it's too late to save yourself!" She pleaded.

"I can't. This connection I feel with you is too strong. If you die I feel like I will die too odango," he grunted through the pain.

The blue crystalline woman's eyes glowed red as she prepared to strike...

* * *

FLASHBACK Two weeks prior.

It had been a quiet ride home from school a young man on his new motorcycle thought. His inheritance finally released upon his eighteenth birthday, he was on his way home after he finalized the paperwork for his bike, and was about to do the same for his new slightly larger apartment which was closer to his high school.

He opted to go to a local arcade to visit his old friend at a local arcade. As he pulled up he noticed his old friend Motoki Furuhata with his arm around a gorgeous blonde's waist as he helped her into the racing game's seat. She looked to be slightly younger than him. Maybe sixteen or seventeen.

As he entered the arcade he heard the blonde girl as she called out, "Thanks Andrew!"

"Come on Motoki. Andrew now? So what were you going for? American or United kingdom?"

Motoki looked up at his old friend, shook his head with a laugh and said, "Shh. You know I have a girlfriend. I can't have these girls knowing my real name. That could get me in a lot of trouble at home. You know how scary Erza can be. (FT reference for those in the know. Will not appear in the story. Lol).

Momaru shivered at the thought of an angry Erza and nodded.

"I just flirt a little to get more girls in here to play games. It has gotten me a promotion to assistant manager and that will help a lot with college funds." Motoki defended.

Momaru shrugged and said, "She finds out, it's your funeral. Anyway, who is the odango head over their? The one playing Need For Speed: Undercover?" He inquired.

"Oh. I wouldn't let her hear you say that. She loves her hair style. Her mom came up with it for her a few years ago and she has worn It most days since. Anyway, that's Tsukino Usagi, or Bunny to her friends. Either fourteen or Fifteen If I remember correctly."

_That's a bit disappointing_, Momaru thought.

"Oh well," he said.

Bunny gently hit the arcade cabinet out of frustration and groaned. As she stood up and walked over she smiled at both gentlemen. Momaru was flustered suddenly but couldn't figure out why. As his face reddened slightly he noticed a balled up piece of paper fall out of the blond girl's backpack and he picked it up.

He intended to give it back to her immediately until she jumped up and tried to snatch it from him. He was too fast and turned to the side which caused bunny to fall face first.

"Sorry Odango head-CHAN," using the wrong honorific on accident as he tried to help her up.

The facial tick that was previously non-existent moments before was now quite visible on Bunny's normally adorable face. Her eyes became bloodshot after he opened the paper to see a grade of 'twenty' for her algebra test.

He tossed the paper over to Bunny and said, "Wow. A twenty odango-head. Maybe you could use a tutor?" He said offhandedly.

Motoki intercepted the shoe that had mysteriously left Bunny's foot and nearly reached Momaru's head in less than the blink of an eye. Motoki then looked to Momaru and suggested, "Maybe you should leave before Bunny throws one of my arcade machines at you Momaru."

Momaru put's on his shades and began walking away before he said, "If you'd been slightly nicer Odango-head, I might have offered to tutor you. For free at that. After all I am a straight 'A' high school junior. I don't mind mind tutoring girls who are so kuwaii (cute/adorable).

Bunny couldn't decide if she hated him or was flattered by the complement. She recovered her shoe from Motoki and prepared for her long walk home.

_There is something about that guy that just gets under my skin!_ Bunny thought as she turned to take a quick detour to the ice cream parlor.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Momoru's finally made it to Sailor-Moon and gripped her hands in his. She then said, "I can't shake this feeling, but...

The crystalline creature's bladed hands extended to the point of piercing the two warriors hearts as they laid parallel. That was not going to be enough it seemed. Sailor-Moon started glowing and her glow surrounded Momaru. As the blades hit the back of his back, they both shattered causing the blue creature to scream out in pain.

Sailor-Moon pain lessened considerably but had not gone completely. She could feel her injuries trying to heal somehow. She looked into Momaru's eyes and knew then what must be done, as did he. They said together and as one, "Moon Prism Power- Make Up!"

Luna who had been knocked out awoke barely in time to see glowing dim down,and a man in a tuxedo long coat, a top hat, a masquerade masque and slacks appear beside Sailor-Moon with an un-curved cane.

The man in the tuxedo said to the enemy, "Take this message back to your master!" He pulled a red rose out of his jacket and flicked his wrist. The rose was send from his hand and flew through the air with the speed and power of a bulldozer. It slammed into her stomach and it began to shatter.

"Let her know that I have found who I was looking for. Beryl could not bring herself to kill me because of some misguided infatuation. Well let the bitch know my memories have returned and Tuxedo Kamen is coming for her ass. She has one year to get her affairs in order. Then she's mine!" He proclaimed.

The skies roared at his proclamation, and thirteen new enemies appeared. Tuxedo Kamen was pointed over to Luna. He gently sat Sailor-Moon near her companion. Before he could rush into battle he heard something he thought he would never hear again.

"Still saving pretty girls Tuxedo Mask?"

His heart stopped. He thought it had to be a trick. A new friend he tried to save a few years ago was eviscerated in front of his eyes before his memory was wiped. He looked up to see Sailor V wearing a Hitai-ite, but otherwise still the same.

He then took it in stride and said, "Kamen. KA-MEN. Like Ramen. Is that so hard V-san? Anyway, what took you so long?"

"Had to get stronger," Then to her new associates who were conscious she asked, "Feel like stretching your muscles?"

Shikamaru looked to Jiraiya who nodded with a bit of amusement at a Nara willing to work.

Shikamaru on the other hand thought, _Damn it. I thought he would hold us back as we aren't familiar with this enemy yet. How troublesome. _

Shikamaru looked to his teammates who had shaken off the drowsy effects the moment they sensed danger. Shikamaru thought, _Asuma sensei would be proud of these two. _Then he said, "Ino Shika Cho Formation E!"

They nodded, Choji used his expansion technique to enlarge his body's mass, and height. Ino used her family's technique to hypnotically hold their opponents still for a moment while Shikamaru used his Shadow -linking technique with Choji as he formed a yoyo and rolled over the enemies.

"Great job you three. But I can't let you have all the fun!" Sailor Venus exclaimed. She closed her eyes for a brief second and then sensed all of her targets and called out, "Crescent Beam!" which released multiple shots of golden energy towards her enemies to which they were all 'smashed!" and vanished.

Sakura had run over to Sailor Mercury and smashed the tree holding her down in a spot that would not cause her more pain. Then she said, "I will be back to heal you in a few minutes. I need to help your blonde friend first. She is bleeding out. And I just did a check on you. There are no major internal injuries, but I recommend you not try to move or talk for a few minutes until I return. Do you understand?" Sakura asked in her best medic voice.

Mercury nodded and Sakura moved on to Sailor-Moon.

Sakura was able to finish healing her and said, "Whatever is healing you is awesome. It worked almost as fast as my healing technique. But I don't know if it would have finished had I not got here to finish guiding the healing. You should be fine. Just don't get up for a few minutes and wait for someone to help you," Sakura ordered.

Hinata who was not a medic had more than basic first aid training and helped Sakura where she could. Neji stood guard which ensured no surprise attacks.

Kiba and Akamaru did the same, although Akamaru continued to be distracted by Luna and Artemis and chased them after Luna was healed by Sakura.

Sakura told Tuxedo Kamen to leave. He was in the way of her healing her patients. He reluctantly obeyed after he sees that Sailor Moon is okay.

Sailor Moon called over to Sailor Venus as her eyes finally fully focus and she squealed, "Oh my gosh. Sailor V just saved our butts!"

Sailor Venus just laughed as Sakura retorted, "What are we? Chopped liver?!"

"Sorry. It's just... I never thought she was real. We heard reports of her living in England, and even in Japan for a little while, but disappeared. I have the Sailor V Toys and video game on the Wii U and Playstation 3!"

Sailor Venus forced down her smile, and walked over to Sailor Moon and said, "I am just another soldier in this war against the darkness. I'm the pretty guardian in a sailor suit. The Guardian sailor of planet Venus and the guardian of love and hope. I was supposed to lead the sailor guardians should you all ever awaken, but if you all already have a heiarchy I am more than happy to fall in. I'm just here to help if you'll have me. And my friends should they choose to help."

All of the guardians were now against the wall in front of the main house all but fully healed. They all looked to Rei and she said, "We will give you a trial run. If you are a team player we will let you stay. As far as leadership goes-I was voted in as leader, but if you prove to be the better candidate I will willingly step down. There is no place for arrogance on a team."

All five senshi nodded, as did all of the conscious shinobi.

Ten minutes later.

Sasuke and Naruto began to stir shortly after. Jiraiya who had been sitting guard over them looked at Sasuke whose sharingan had activated and immediately oscillated to it's mangekyo form.

Jiraiya sighed.

Sasuke and Naruto stood up and Sasuke's grip on his tanto tightened as his very livid voice asked, "Where the fuck is Itachi?"

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was a long arduous process getting this chapter together. I worked on it for nearly a month in hopes of getting this chapter focused and moving forward. This story was a request but it is becoming my favorite project. I hope you all are enjoying it as much as I am enjoying writing it. Keep cool everyone. See you next chapter.


	5. A Princess Is Found?

AN: Small Fourth Wall issue this chapter.

* * *

Enjoy.

* * *

The Princess is Found: White Hot Kurama!

* * *

Fave's follows, and reviews are greatly appreciate. :)

* * *

ALSO: I believe I forgot to mention, the sailor senshi are already at least in year one or two of high school as it will help propel the story forward.

* * *

It took Shikamaru's paralytic Jutsu along with Jiraiya's Needle Jeezo on top of Ino's Mind Body transfer technique to slow Sasuke down. His rage boiled over. He would have gotten further had another lightning user not diverted his attention. It was not on his level, but it was focused, and precise. He turned to see a tall brown haired girl who stood exhausted, and noted that the Hyuuga prodigy had caught up with him.

Sasuke was fairly sure he could win in this fight, but he calmed enough to regain his senses. He would not take on another Sanin if he could help it. _The last one really fucked up my world,_ he pondered. He quietly asked again, "Where is my brother?"

Jiraiya sighed loudly as he didn't want to deal with this headache tonight, but ordered, "Let him go. Do not attack him. He has a right to know what just went down."

Jiraiya went on to explain that he believed Itachi's soul was transferred to another plane of existence and why Sasuke was knocked unconscious. When Jiraiya got to the battle everyone just fought, he'd calmed down enough to be rational.

Sasuke took this information with a grain of salt. A blue puff of smoke appeared in front of Sasuke who broke Shikamaru's small remaining hold and leaped back away from it.

A small black cat shaped head with an antenna appeared from within the smoke and slowly manifested before Sasuke who wrapped his hand around his sword and prepared to strike. But he was stopped as it projected the Uchiha symbol on it's eyes. Then a voice resonated in the now silenced air from the device.

"Calm down little brother," the voice calmly commanded.

Sasuke's eyes involuntarily converted to it's mangekyo mode as he said, "Not usually one for theatrics before Itachi. Why start now?"

"My spirit is imprisoned in a time space vortex for the foreseeable future. Sasuke. You have avenged our clan. You have killed me and become the hero the leaf needed. Forget about me. You will see me again and I will explain everything," Itachi pleaded with his stubborn sibbling.

"Jiraiya already explained it to me though I am loathe to believe it was only Danzo that orchestrated all of this," Sasuke replied carefully.

Itachi sighed as he quickly weaved the missing part of this tale and said, "Danzo was the mastermind, but Master Jiraiya and I killed the others behind the order once we discovered sandaime-sama did not order the assassination of the Uchiha. It was being discussed, but the Sandaime wanted to try peace talks before war or genocide became necessary."

"I'm listening," Sasuke added.

A relief could be heard in Itachi's sigh as he said, "Train hard little brother. While I am trapped here I can only continue to secretly watch over you and the leaf. But I cannot protect you. And as you yourselves are in a far off land I implore you to protect it and teach these sailor senshi the ways of Shinobi. It is imperative that they get stronger if they are to protect their home and you all are to return home."

Sasuke's chest tightened at that last part as he asked, "What about you?"

"I have already lived out my life as a Shinobi in the elemental nations, but my happy ending is not meant to be there. I am destined for much bigger things. I know you will understand that someday Sasuke."

Sasuke's face darkened but said simply, "Understood."

"My time here is coming to an end. I will try to contact you all again when I can. Master Jiraiya, you will understand what you need to soon."

"I'd better," Jiraiya warned.

"One last thing Sasuke. I know you beat Orochimaru, but there is something you must know. If I could get a moment alone with my brother, I would appreciate it," Itachi called out.

Jiraiya erected a silencing jutsu which didn't allow sound out of the area Itachi and Sasuke were in.

Itachi then said to Sasuke, "Jiraiya – sama might seem like a bumbling oaf at times, but do not piss him off. I am sure Orochimaru mentioned our little...spars, and he learned quickly to fear me."

Sasuke could do nothing but smirk at this bit of information, but then Itachi continued, "But you should know... there are few shinobi in the elemental nations that put the fear of Kami into me. Jiraiya -sama is one of them. He always held back in his fights with his former teammate, but if Jiraiya – sama got serious, he is quite likely one of the most dangerous men alive. Do NOT PISS HIM OFF."

Then the ball disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke looked to Jiraiya who leaned against a nearby wall, and shivered. He took a few moments to take in what his brother imparted.

Sasuke finally nodded for the jutsu to be brought down and looked to the lightning user and said, "Any more lightning users, or fire users here?"

The chestnut haired Sailor Jupiter was a little stunned at the question, but more stunned he did not try to attack in retaliation of her earlier attack. She looked over in the direction of the other senshi and saw the raven haired Mars nod her assent.

"Sailor Mars is fire, and I am lightning. Why?" Lita in her Jupiter moniker asked cautiously.

"Your technique was focused, and in some small way impressive for a basic technique, but you both are going to train with me. I also require the help of the Hyuuga if they and Master Jiraiya agree," Sasuke said calmly and coldly.

The senshi girls were immediately taken aback, and fought back blushes from his 'manly comands.'

Sasuke was immediately annoyed and said, "Don't get any ideas. I am doing this as a favor to my brother and for your world as you all are supposedly supposed to be it's guardians. From what I have seen... this world is in a cluster fuck of trouble if that is all the power you all possess."

The senshi girls whispered amongst themselves things such as, "What a dick!"

"Who in the world does he think he is?"

"It's like he believes he's Kami's gift to women."

But finally Sakura stopped them with a glare, "One more word about my teammate that is not 'thank you for taking us under your wing sensei' will be met with pain," said in an almost scarily sweet tone.

Sasuke was a little taken aback by Sakura's defense of him that did not include any fangirling. He was impressed.

The golden haired Sailor Venus took a deep breath and said, "Okay. I am not usually one to do this, but if we are to work together... this must be a venture started with trust."

Everyone looked to her as she strolled away.

She walked behind a tree and powered down to her normal attire. She walked back out once her clothes materialized and said, "Good evening. My name is Aino Minako. But my other monikers are Sailor V, and Sailor Venus."

After a moment the other senshi looked to Mars who reluctantly followed suit.

Two hours later all of the sleeping arrangements had been made with Jiraiya's reluctant approval. He didn't want them so separated, nor traceable. Sasuke, Jiraiya, Neji, and Naruto were to stay at the temple with with a now powered down Rei, and Lita. They went inside and settled in.

Hinata, Hanabi. Sakura and Ino were to stay with the blue haired Ami with a little help from a heavy genjutsu Hinata knew for long missions as she studied under one of Konoha's best genjutsu users; Kurenai Yuhi.

Rei looked to Sakura, and Ino and said, "She is a new friend of mine. I don't sense any evil from you both and you helped us in our time of need, so I am trusting you here. Please make sure she makes it home safely."

"SHANAROO!" Sakura proclaimed, shocking everyone. "We'll protect her. Count on it!"

Rei shook her head with a small smile. Then nodded.

Usagi sensed the presence of a friend, and looked to a tree outside of the shrine and waved her normal attired friend Momaru over.

"Hey Momaru...san.., no...kun. No. That's not right. Momo-chan. Yeah. That works," she smiled which reddened the dark haired high school senior's face as well.

"Hey Bunny..chan. Crazy start to a new friendship..," Momaru fumbled with the word, knowing it was not what was destined for him where Bunny was concerned.

For the moment they touched, their spirit's slightly intertwined. They were meant for marriage. And so much more. He could feel it, but refrained from having said so.

"Oooh.." Choji and Kiba joked which made Bunny's face rose red.

After the minor snicker ended they introduced themselves.

The heavier young man in red reached out and grabbed the man's hand and shook it as he said, "Choji, and these guys behind me are Shino, Rock Lee, Kiba, and my best friend Shikamaru."

"Shino!" Rock Lee, Shikamaru, and Kiba exclaimed.

"How are you here? You weren't even supposed to play a major role in this story," Shikamaru asked.

"I have little enough screen time as is. I wasn't missing out on a fan fic," He deadpanned.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Momaru Chiba," the newcomer said with a small laugh.

"Yeah. I saw you earlier in your fancy duds. Sakura making you leave was a drag," Shikamaru observed.

Panicked, Bunny squeaked cutely, and Momaru said, "I'm afraid I don't know what your talking about?"

Shikamaru shrugged and said, "If we all are going to be working together, possibly training together, and depending on each other to the point of entrusting our very lives, we need to be truthful and honest. You look just like our...comrade Sasuke's brother, but not as war torn. You have a similar chakra signature, or life force signature if you will. And I assume you have a power similar to these girls as you are here in a diminished capacity, but with an extremely similar energy as before. Should I go on?"

Momaru simply looked to bunny who shrugged and said, "I don't know who this Sasuke is, nor his brother, but you helped out these young women, and I suppose I should be honest as well."

"Well, I recommend being honest later. If Sasuke hasn't already sensed you, he will soon as he has always been a formidable sensor. We do not want that for right now. I assume Usagi-san asked you over here in hopes of helping with some lodgings," Rock Lee piped in.

Momaru looked relieved and offered, "Well, my new place is a two bedroom. So the second bedroom, and the living room are up for grabs I guess. I must insist on being as quiet as possible as I am in a probationary period for the apartment."

Everyone nodded. Usagi was surprised at Momaru's willingness to help her so quickly. He barely knew her, and she him, but there was an unseen bond. The first glimmer of it when he was transformed into the Tuxedo clasped hero Tuxedo Kamen as Minako-san mentioned.

Momaru looked up as a huge white dog, or what he thought was a dog walked over and laid down beside the feral looking kid Kiba.

Realization hit and he thought, _What did I just sign up for?_

"So I take it your pet is house trained?" Momaru dared to ask.

Kiba's partner and teammate turned his nose up at the underlying accusation while Kiba only chuckled.

Bunny bid the rest of the guys goodbye and was offered to be accompanied by Jiraiya home. The cover story was that he rescued a group of kids that were kidnapped by these dark forces, thus a friendship forged with an old sage.

But things were not to be as simple as once thought. Rei set up barriers around the temple, but they weren't to activate until the final seal was in place. Once the seal was in place, a soul wrenching scream could be heard from the orange clad young man's room.

Sasuke, who'd already settled in immediately flipped up out of bed, and ran to his former teammate's room followed by Rei, and Lita.

Sasuke used his Sharingan and peered into he inner world of Naruto's mind to see burn marks appearing on the fox like creature and Naruto cringing in a corner of what was once an open space.

"What happened to you dobe?" Sasuke whispered.

The fox raged and in turn forced out four tails thus far, and the room where Naruto was immediately destroyed.

"Shit!" Sasuke swore. "Take down one of those seals now! I can barely hold back the other tails from manifesting. If he get's to nine- your current enemy will be the least of your worries!" he instructed Rei who reluctantly obeyed.

Naruto still thrashed around. Sasuke used all of his powers and that of his ancestors to subdue the raging beast that resided in Naruto. The nine tailed red cloak faded, and Naruto's body fell to the ground nearly lifeless.

Nothing Sasuke could do would wake Naruto, and no-one knew how to get to Mizuno-san's residence to get Sakura or Ino's help.

Neji who'd secretly followed Hinata and Hanabi to Ami's apartment complex finally returned, and found the disaster that was. But he didn't know where she lived in the massive duplex. This all concerned him greatly. He noticed the sailors and Sasuke's attempt to restrain Naruto, and as Naruto was his most trusted Ally of the group, he was about to intervene on his behalf until his now byakugan took note of the last remnants of the Kyuubi no Yoko's presence.

As he made his way to Sasuke's side, he offered, "I will remain on watch until Jiraiya – sama returns. He will know what happened, and how to prevent something from happening again.

Rei immediately said, "No. He leaves now! I will not have a demon reside in my ancestral home."

Neji and Sasuke were not all that surprised at her shock and anger as only evil spirits were affected by her seals as she explained to them as she placed them. They could have easily overpowered her, and done what they would with the temple, but they were her guests and had to find another way.

Sasuke surprised himself, and was annoyed with what he blurted out, "You would do well to watch what you say about my teammate."

As Naruto's tenant was an S-class secret, Neji took a very big chance as he revealed this fact, "Naruto is not a demon. Not at all. But he jails one to protect our home village of Konohagakure no Sato in Hi no Kuni after that demon attacked nearly sixteen years ago. Our village leader sealed him within Naruto for unknown reason as the beast was too strong to be killed."

Rei closed her eyes and took a moment to process that information then said, "Maybe Bunny's new cat Luna will know what to do about this. Or maybe the one who was on Minako -san's shoulder."

Eventually Neji, the brown haired Mikoto, Rei, and Sasuke managed to get to Rei's grandpa's old truck and gently placed Naruto into the bed of the truck. Rei instructed Neji and Sasuke, "Keep him held steady in the back. You need to buckle in too for your safety."

AN HOUR LATER, eight PM, they pulled around the corner near the Tsukino residence where the blonde Bunny could be heard being yelled at by her mother and father while Jiraiya tried to defuse the situation.

"And why the hell did you leave the office Mizuno – sensei had you safely locked away in?" Mrs. Tsukino badgered her daughter.

"Your not being fair! We were kidnapped! Someone knocked on the door and said they were a doctor sent down by Mizuno – sensei. We were grabbed by these three jerks, and thrown into an elevator. The people around us were too scared to notice," Bunny lied surprisingly smoothly.

"If it weren't for Mr. Namikaze here, your ass would be grass. On your back somewhere," Her mother cruelly retorted, more out of worry than anger.

Neji felt something was not quite right and activated his byakugan under the cover of darkness the inside of the car, and Sasuke followed suit with his Sharingan. They noticed immediately that the signature of Bunny was really that of Jiraiya. Neji smirked, and Sasuke narrowed his eyes in hopes of spotting the real Usagi who wasn't in sight.

Neji spotted her approximately three blocks away with her new companion Luna. They left this situation in Jiraiya's masterful hands, and met up with Bunny and Luna.

After having explained the situation Luna looked to the moonlit sky, and said, "I believe there may be a way to wake your sleeping friend, and even possibly heal his tenant. But only our princess has the power to wield the crescent moon wand and we have not located her yet."

Sasuke then called out, "Are you ready to reveal yourself Minako-hime?"

Neji was annoyed that he hadn't caught that.

"That damn sharingan is starting to get on my nerves," the blonde beauty stated as she walked out of the shadows.

Luna bowed respectfully, "**So you are our princess**?"

"I am 'a' princess, but I am not sure I am 'the' princess. To be honest- I have held onto that moniker in hopes of protecting her whoever she might be just in case the time ever arose that we might need to steal her away into the night for her protection. It could just as easily be one of the other sailors as we are all princesses. But it couldn't be that easy could it?"

Bunny who had remained quiet walked over to Minako, grabbed her arm and jumped up and down squealing, "I'm a princess? I'm a princess!"

Despite the desperate situation, a few smiles emerged at her silly demeanor.

Lita then stepped up and said, Well, there's three of us here. Let's give it a go. If we can help an innocent, we should try. Let's give our what... moon princess a try?" the brunette said with an uncharacteristic giggle.

She caught herself and looked at Bunny and realized, despite the adorably dejected look, she just might have what it took to be a true and noble princess.

Rei said, "Um... let's give the Odango princess a shot," with a small smile.

Bunny stuck out her tongue and pulled down on her face below her eye as a form of insult, but allowed a small smile to trickle through.

Luna only shook her head and looked to her old friend Artemis who simply nodded. Luna then ran up a nearby tree and flipped back down where Bunny stood. She looked to Bunny and said, "I would be honored if you were the princess of legend, but know that this is only an attempt to save someone's life. There is no way to know for sure if this will work, or if any of you girls are the princess. But if you aren't, fret not. You are still my beloved partner."

Luna's words made Bunny tear up. She nodded, allowed a small smile and wrapped her hand around the wand that stood mid air.

Bunny's eyes went blank as she said, "**You have done well my guardian Luna. My spirit has been reborn in this child." **Bunny then held her broach to the sky and called out, "**Moon 'Crystal' Power... Make Up!" **The night froze. Where Bunny once stood, only a glowing light remained as it flowed toward Naruto's tortured body and soul.

A woman reminiscent of Bunny stepped out of the blinding light and allowed a tear to fall from each eye. As the light cleared a pretty guardian in a sailor suit remained. Tiara restored, and her eyes far more formidable. As those tears fell upon Naruto's body which was still on the truck's bed, they came together and in a rainbow of colors forged what looked to be a large diamond. She placed the magnificent newly forged stone upon the wand, smiled at the unconscious boy and said, "**Silver...Crystal... Power!" **

Naruto slowly came to and as his eyes focused, he could see beauty he never thought possible. A silver palace with a young woman in a white gown now before him. His shinobi instincts kicked in and he formed hand seals as he tried to dispel what he perceived as the most beautiful genjutsu. Although genjutsu was Naruto's worst jutsu after standard clone techniques, he did know how to dispel them. As this one didn't dispel, he became worried that he had passed on to the afterlife.

Naruto, having noticed the lack of any disruption of illusion, he simply kneeled and asked, "Kami – sama?"

"**No brave warrior. You recently met my reincarnated form of Bunny. My name is Serenity-hime of the moon kingdom. I have borrowed your mindscape to speak with you. Please forgive my impropriety, but time is of the essence. I owe you and your friends a great deal for saving my sailor senshi, and I shall begin with this offer."**

"What offer is that your majesty?" Naruto asked in a surprisingly diplomatic tone.

"**You were harmed, so I will heal you. I believe your companion Sakura could have done the same for you physically, but I do so now as a partial boon for your friend's help in the recent battle. Their efforts have not only saved your life, but have given you an opportunity. I can already see the question in your eyes. I feel the connection between you and your fox friend. If you die, he dies. If he dies, you die. Correct?"**

Naruto reluctantly nodded, not exactly happy she is able to gleam so much information off of him so easily.

"**I offer you this. You are meant to help my senshi to become stronger as well. I gift you with a life without the Kyuubi within you. He will die, but I can keep you alive and healthy. You will keep all of the power that he could offer you, but he will never again bring harm to you or your friends." **

Naruto thought for a moment then smiled and said, "No thanks. That 'damn' fox is a pain in my ass, but he is a part of me. I would be empty without him. Besides; what kind of person would kill someone else just to make their life slightly more comfortable?" Naruto asked.

Naruto's tenant who had been healed was permitted to hear what was said, but not permitted to speak. The moon kingdom eviscerated as if sand falling to the ground to reveal his inner mind.

Princess of the Moon Kingdom smiled and said, "**You have passed Naruto-kun. Had you failed, I would have given this fox your body." **She then turned to he fox and said, **Hear me great one. This young man has granted you your life even though he could have been free of you forever. I've cleansed the darkness from your heart Kurama, king of the noble Bijuu. My father was known as the Sage of The Six Paths. This young man has inherited part of my father somehow. I don't know how, but I sense it in him and in you. Please watch over and protect Naruto-kun. He will do great things one day. Kneel and accept your place."**

The great bijuu nine tailed fox bowed before his mistress and stated, **"IT HAS BEEN FAR TO LONG MY PRINCESS. I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD BE SO NEAR FAMILY AGAIN. I HAVE HEARD YOUR COMMAND. HAVE NO FEAR. I WILL PROTECT THIS CHILD WITH MY VERY LIFE. **

Kurama's fur began to glow red, then brown, then black. Finally as his fur's glow dimmed, a snow white version remained in his place.

Naruto looked up and noted with fear the gate that held the Kyuubi, now known as Kurama in check was now gone. Well... not gone per se, but hidden away until the time as right for Naruto to know the other secrets behind the 'gate.'

Naruto said to the Kurama, "Um.. So we gonna do this you damn fox?"

To Naruto's surprise, Kurama laughed and calmly asked, "**If by do this? You mean me give you an insane boost in power, but you retain control?"**

Naruto gritted his teeth as he didn't know whether he could trust this, but his instincts told him that he could trust Serenity – hime, so he nodded.

Naruto flashed white inside his mind, and outside where it appeared an upgraded Sailor Moon spoke to him. Naruto's conscious mind returned and he shouted, "This is awesome!" as he leaped forward at astronomical speeds. He stopped himself just in time to only slightly fracture his foot.

Princess Serenity shook her head and said, **"I will only heal you again this one time. You will need to train hard with your new powers Naruto. Also- Rei's seals will still hurt you some, but he results will no longer be fatal as the evil in Kurama's heart has been purified by your wish to save him. But you will be highly uncomfortable until you and Kurama are truly one. So I wouldn't go back to he temple for now."**

Naruto then asked a she healed, "Will Bunny – san remember this? She deserves to know."

Serenity's countenance hardened as she said, "She is weak. I am ashamed to know I grew into such a useless whining brat."

Naruto, now fully healed surprised the princess with a hardened expression of his own.

"You know...I've got a keen eye for those with good hearts too. Bunny is going to be a comrade. I will personally take her under my wing and train her if I have to. But everyone has to start from somewhere. Call her weak again in my presence, hime or not... I will not forgive you. Don't get me wrong. I appreciate everything you've done for me. But I don't appreciate when someone is picked on for being a little weaker. It just gives them something to strive for. Dattebay!"

Serenity was taken aback, and said, "She will keep her memories. And make her train with Tuxedo Kamen as well. He will be good for her."

Jiraiya who had a second kage bushin (Shadow clone) follow the vehicle as he sensed something was amiss with the seal on Naruto found that the clone was frozen in time, but as it was not actually him, was able to retain everything that occurred alongside Luna, Artemis, and the kneeling sailors.

After the princess finished her last words, she placed the crystal into her broach, and merged the broach with the wand. Once that was completed, the princess said, "We will likely meet again one or two more times. I have to keep an eye on my investments," Referring to Naruto, and Bunny respectively.

The princess laid down on the ground and returned to the form of Bunny via a bright mystic light.

Everyone was released.

The sailors ran over to the downed girl, and helped her up.

Naruto powered down from his newly acquired bijuu form, and Jiraiya's clone walked over to Naruto and immediately attempted to use the eight trigram seal on Naruto's stomach to reseal Kurama as Naruto's shirt ripped during his power up, and the seal's now missing. Naruto immediately powered up, gripped his sensei's hand, and pushed him back.

Naruto then asked, "Oy?! What the heck ero-senin?"

Jiraiya's clone was shocked at how strong Naruto was now.

"We need to Talk Naruto. Now. Meet me back at the Tsukino Residence."

Naruto waited until Jiraiya dispelled his clone before he released his new ability as he said to his tenant aloud. Thanks for the assist.'

The only reply Naruto received was an amused Snarl.

Bunny finally regained consciousness as she was loaded into the truck and asked, "How did you all know where I lived anyway?"

Rei rolled her eyes and said, "You have it posted on facebook baka,"

Naruto who just tapped into his new powers wanted to be free, and zoom throughout the country, but knew that might not be the wisest idea.

"I wonder what Ino, Sakura-chan, and Hinata-chan are up too?

Mizuno – Ami's apartment.

"Yes Kaa – san. I understand. I will only go to the underground computer station at the hospital after I inform you. And thanks for letting my friends stay for the month. They are formidable medical students in alternative medicines, and conventional. I could really use their expertise for studying for the finals.

**Antartica, Four kings posed, tired, and aching as a single throne as Baryl sits upon them. But not one of them cared to complain. Her very essence intoxicating, and erotic. **

**To the first king she asked, "What have you learned my general?"**

"It seems the new Sailor Senshi have powerful allies now. Formidable shinobi in their own right. We may have to send out our Lieutenants my queen," the mohagony haired king replied.

"No one from any world has had the power to force our hands even slightly in over nine hundred years my queen," the sterling haired king offered.

"Have no worries my queen. I shall personally end this inconvenience to you should you command it. For I am but a humble tool to be used as you see fit," the final golden haired general Jaedite offered.

"**Jaedite. I offer you half of the power you once held a thousand years ago. Use that along with the ninpou arts you have acquired and whatever lieutenants you need. I have planned for too long to fail now,**" she silently stirred.

"Your will be done my queen!" he stated as he vanished in a blur of blue light.

North America. United States, Alaska.

A sandy haired woman raced past the other competitors, her well toned legs made for easy work as she won her first Olympic medal. It was all worth it as she walked over and kissed her Aqua haired mate. That was to be their last bout of happiness for a time as the skies darkened. The two looked at each other before they were slammed against the nearest wall by a voluptuous woman in red, whose ruby hair shined bright under the sun.

"Who are you?" Michiru, the aqua beauty managed.

"The harbinger of the end of the white moon. Kaorinite (Kaori Knight)!

To be continued.

Haven't done this in a while. It's non Naruto/Sailor Moon, but still a great story... Check out Aweshumnesh's story Redemption. It's a dark pokemon story. I am not really that into pokemon anymore (Like into the teens worth of years. lol), but it is really, really awesome. Check it out.

Also check out-Life Lessons by BelleDayNight. A very cool and interesting take on KakaSaku. A combination I never thought could work.


	6. Naruto's Anger Part One: Truth Revealed

PhinalPhantasy chapter 4 . Oct 25

Wow things have gotten very very complicated LOL. I do love the action but I think you need a beta for your romanji buddy.

I GENERALLY KNOW WHAT I AM REFERRING TO WHEN USING ROMANJI AS I RESEARCH THOROUGHLY FIRST, BUT I MESSED UP A BIT RECENTLY IT SEEMS. I WILL LOOK INTO GETTING A BETA TO HELP OUT ON THAT.

* * *

BelleDayNight chapter 5 . Oct 22

Ha! Well glad I could open your mind to the possibility of Sakura x Kakashi. I forgot about he Uchiha connection with cats. Good use of it in this chapter. There are so many characters! Nice scene with Jiraiya mimicking Bunny. Ha!

THANKS. I HONESTLY DIDN'T KNOW HOW I CAME UP WITH THE SCENE WITH JIRAIYA MIMICKING BUNNY. I JUST GAVE IT A GO AND IT SEEMED TO WORK.

* * *

Roxie.88 chapter 5 . Oct 21

Glad they found their princess! But I loved how naruto stood up for bunny! Hope to read the next chapter soon

SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I GOT REALLY INTO MY POWER RANGER SUPER MEGAFORCE FIC. A LOT OF LOVE FOR THAT ONE. MORE SO THAN MY OTHERS RIGHT NOW SO I FOCUSED MORE ON IT. BUT THIS ONE IS NOT FORGOTTEN, NOR MY OTHERS (FOR THE MOST PART).

* * *

The senshi and shinobi got into Rei's truck and made their way back to Bunny's place where Jiraiya seemingly finished pacifying her parents, and managed to avoid her getting grounded.

Jiraiya walked closer to Naruto, but Naruto stepped away with a determined look in his eyes as he said, "Not so close Ero-senin."

Jiraiya looked hurt that his student and godson didn't trust him to be near him, but understood why. Given the chance he would without question try to re-implement some kind of seal to control the Kyuubi.

"Naruto," Jiraiya tried. "The Kyuubi no Yoko is evil. He attacked our village. You know all of this."

Naruto signed and took in a deep breath as he turned his senses up to the max and explained, "While I was out I was permitted to see things even during the conversation with Serenity -hime. I saw into my tenant's thoughts. Fears, anxieties, and hopes. A mangekyo sharingan forced his obedience, thus being forced to attack Konoha. He did not want to fight at all. He just wanted to be left alone in peace."

At this Naruto allowed a sliver of a glance at Sasuke who had a contemplative look on his face and Naruto said, "Don't even consider it teme," Naruto smirked, "No one gets control of my partner. Because as of now, Kurama and I are just that. And as long as I am alive I will work with Karama to protect the ones I care about. And a paired bijuu is much harder to take control of," Naruto said calmly.

After hearing the name Kurama twice, Jiraiya who'd attempted to again get in closer found himself suddenly even further away as Naruto managed to gain a little distance.

"And you!" Naruto nearly shouted at Jiraiya. "I should be trying to dismember you for not being there for me. You're my fucking godfather!"

At this, Jiraiya froze, "I'm y..your what?" He stammered.

"I still don't know who my parents are as Kurama said it should be up to you when you tell me, but he did reveal who you were to me and how you left me abandoned in the leaf while you went off to kami knows where."

"Damn fox," Jiraiya muttered.

"So you don't deny it," Naruto's features hardening.

"No I don't, nor do I apologize for it. What I did I did for your safety. I left the leaf to track the Akatsuki who were going after Bijuu. The creatures inside of Jinchuriki or Kurama as you called yours," Jiraiya explained. "Hiruzen – sensei wanted as many of the akatsuki eliminated as possible before they had an opportunity to reach you. I set up a spy network throughout the elemental countries for the sole purpose of finding them, and keeping tabs until I had a chance to eliminate them. But then my objective was put on hold so I could get the brooding Uchiha back to stop you and your teammate from whining so much. Tsunade had an even bigger soft spot for you than Sarutobi did."

Naruto looked to Neji and Sasuke who had their dojutsu active. Both nodded confirming his telling the truth.

Jiraiya glared at them- seeing a battle of loyalties could be a very large problem if he was not careful. Naruto's countenance however softened slightly and he decided to play it safe and said, "It seems this is going to be a problem if I try to seal your 'partner.' So I will give you both a few weeks training time to show me this power is well in check. However... should 'Kurama,' he tried carefully, "become a threat, I will do whatever is necessary to protect you and your fellow shinobi and allies.

Everyone looked around and nodded.

Jiraiya wasn't used to having his orders questioned. Especially by Konoha shinobi, but it seemed Naruto had made some very loyal friends who would be so bold as to take on a Sanin for him. He couldn't help but smile a little at his godson's growth.

Jiraiya walked back up to the house and made arrangements with the Tsukino family to take Naruto in as an honored guest. Normally Bunny's father would have never gone for such an idea as Naruto was a relatively nice looking guy around the same age as his sweet innocent daughter. However, the small bag of diamonds Jiraiya handed Tsukino Kenji, Bunny's father. It was enough to expand their house six times over.

Jiraiya eventually left Naruto to his own devices and left the area. Naruto, with the assistance of Neji and Sasuke placed a multi seal barrier around the house to prevent anyone with ninja level chakra control from entering yet as he needed Jiraiya to earn his trust again.

Once the seals were in place, Naruto noted that there were no negative effects on Kurama turned to Sasuke and Neji and said, "Thank you guys. I don't like being at odds with Ero-Senin, but I just can't trust him right now. Neji, I would appreciate it if you would keep vigil over Hinata and the Sakura for the night. Sasuke.."

"I know Dobe. I've got it covered. Watch over the Lita chick, the Rei girl, and try to keep an eye on Jiraiya."

Naruto smirked and nodded.

"Ja ne," Naruto called to his friends as they left and Naruto placed the final seal back up. No shinobi inside of the house without his blood and chakra yet.

Naruto simply sat back down on the bed in the Tsukino's spare room and meditated on gaining control over the power shared with him by Kurama.

Bunny simply looked out the window upon the moonlight as she petted her black furred companion.

To be continued.

* * *

If you liked, show some love and review. Until next time, Ja ne!


	7. Naruto's Anger Part Two:Naruto Explodes!

Malani Yamano chapter 6 . Jan 15

I love this crossover my two fave animes in one story. Update soon.

IT'S MY PLEASURE. :) GLAD TO BE OF SERVICE.

* * *

PhinalPhantasy chapter 6 . Jan 9

Great chapter my friend. Next time hope to see the senshi :) wonder if you'll do crossover pairings

THANKS. MAYBE YOU WILL GET TO SEE THE SENSHI AT SOME POINT THIS CHAPTER... MAYBE. PAIRINGS ARE ALREADY SET. AS TO IF THEY ARE CROSS PARINGS OR NOT, YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE. ;)

* * *

LadyUchiha2431 chapter 1 . Jan 8

So far its good i look forward to reading the rest when i get the chance. I'm still working on my story but when i get the chance i will read the rest and let you know what i think

THANK YOU VERY MUCH! :) I APPRECIATE YOUR SUPPORT.

* * *

PhinalPhantasy chapter 5 . Dec 30, 2014

Wow I'm still loving this one. I can't wait for more :) I think you forgot to give Zoicite some lines LOL. Didn't see Kaolinite coming or Uranus and Neptune. Getting interesting.

I REALLY DISLIKE ZOICITE...

* * *

ChloboShoka chapter 6 . Dec 28, 2014

I'm liking this still. It's a really good crossover.

THANK YOU. THAT MEANS A LOT!

* * *

ChloboShoka chapter 5 . Dec 28, 2014

Wonderful new chapter, I loved the atmosphere to it.

VERY COOL.

* * *

ChloboShoka chapter 4 . Dec 28, 2014

Go Itachi! Really enjoyed this chapter. It's getting really fun to read.

ITACHI WON'T BE FORGOTTEN IN THE STORY. JUST NOT HIS TIME TO SHINE YET.

* * *

ChloboShoka chapter 3 . Dec 28, 2014

This is really getting good I think. I'm going to keep on reading. I like the details in this. The atmosphere is true to Sailor Moon.

I AM REALLY SURPRISED TO HEAR YOU SAY THAT. I THOUGHT I HAD TAKEN IT A BIT TOO FAR FROM SAILOR MOON.

* * *

ChloboShoka chapter 2 . Dec 28, 2014

This chapter reminded me of how sad I was when Itachi died in the manga. Minako's appearance was awesome in this chapter.

I DIDN'T EXPECT TO DO THAT AT ALL, BUT DECIDED TO JUST GO WITH IT.

* * *

ChloboShoka chapter 1 . Dec 28, 2014

This is really interesting. The sudden scene jumps made it really exciting for me like in movies they jump from scene to scene to get things heating up.

GLAD YOU ENJOYED.

* * *

Malani Yamano chapter 5 . Dec 28, 2014

I love this update soon please

SOON ENOUGH? :)

* * *

Belledaynight chapter 6 . Dec 28, 2014

I bet Neji will keep a close eye on Sakura for Naruto!

;)

* * *

AN: THIS CHAPTER WILL BE A BIT DIFFERENT THEN WHAT YOU HAVE SEEN BEFORE (ESPECIALLY SINCE I HATE USING OMAKI)

* * *

SHINOBI SENSHI: A NARUTO/SAILOR MOON TALE

CHAPTER 7: NARUTO'S ANGER PART TWO: NARUTO EXPLODES!

* * *

Naruto sat in his new bed and took off his hitai-ite (Headband) and his jacket. He was given some of Bunny's dad's old gym clothes to wear and he handed his normal orange jumpsuit to the Tsukino matriarch to wash.

"Arigato Tsukino-san," he thanked her with a bow.

"No need to be so formal Naruto-kun. Just called me hime," Ikaku teased lightly to which Naruto smiled in turn.

Afterwards Naruto made his way to the Bathroom and sat outside the door on the floor and waited patiently for his turn as he had on a t-shirt and shorts until he could put on something more fitting after his shower. Naruto stood up and bowed to Usagi/Bunny who was in the rest room and walked in after her departure.

Usagi however could tell that a lingering sadness hung over Naruto and caught his arm and gave a gentle tug, "Whatever it is, it will be okay."

Her gentle smile slightly disarming Naruto for the moment.

Naruto went into the bathroom, disrobed and turned on the water as hot as his body could stand since Usagi was generous enough to leave hot water for a bath. He took advantage of that kindness and drew a few deep breaths as he entered the bath and it was magnificent. The scent of the bath soaps on the side allowed him to relax momentarily. He closed his eyes upon sitting down and dug deep within himself spiritually and mentally.

'Can you hear me Kurama-san?' Naruto tried tentatively.

HAVE NO FEAR UZUMAKI NARUTO, the disembodied voice replied. YOU NO LONGER HAVE ANYTHING TO FEAR FROM ME.

Naruto was surprised that he sensed no ill intentions, nor hateful blood-lust radiating off of his tenant. So he took a chance and asked, "Who are you? I mean really. You can't just be 'damn fox' anymore, obviously. And I now know there is so much more to you. So much I have been lied to about by one of my supposed precious people."

Kurama merely smiled sadly from the newly created world inside of Naruto's mind. He understood being used, abused and taken for granted and knew what the young man was going through and chanced, "I CAN TELL YOU MORE OF YOUR PAST IF YOU'D LIKE. I WAGERED ON YOU AND JIRAIYA TO BUILD A FOUNDATION OF FRIENDSHIP AND FAMILY, BUT YOUR PAIN IS TOO GREAT FOR THAT RIGHT NOW. MAYBE IF YOU KNEW A BIT MORE, AND UNDERSTOOD MORE, YOU COULD FIND IT IN YOUR HEART TO FORGIVE HIM AND MOVE FORWARD. YOU WILL NEED HIM TO GET STRONGER AND RETAKE YOUR VILLAGE AS WELL WILL YOU NOT?"

Kurama raised a valid point and Naruto knew this. He stayed in the main bathroom for hours listening to tales of his family's ancestral homeland of the Uzumaki. Uzu no Kuni and how the Nidaime's very wife hailed from there as well as his own mother. This shook Naruto from his depression momentarily.

His curiosity piqued finally asked, "Then who is she? Who is my mother and why is this such a big secret?"

KURAMA knew it would come to this and opened his own memories to the young man.

* * *

Omaki:

* * *

Nearly Thirty Years Past-

Konoha Shinobi Academy.

* * *

"This is Uzumaki Kushina. She's new here. She hail's from Uzu no Kuni, an ally to the leaf. Many of you may have wondered why we have the spiral on the back of the Chunin and Jonin vest. That spiral is the symbol of our unbreakable bond with Uzushigakure no Sato," the instructor informed the attentive children.

Kushina stepped forward and bowed as she introduced herself, "Greetings. I am Uzumaki Kushina. As you all have heard, I am from Uzu no Kuni. I am honored to be here and hope we can all be friends," she said with a nervous smile. "And I am going to be the first female hokage!" she proclaimed with an even bigger smile.

That smile turned murderous when comments immediately started flying about concerning her bright red hair, round face, and how it didn't look natural. 'Tomato,' they called her. Kushina lashed out with impressive speed and struck the four mouthy boys who made fun of her.

The instructor immediately took control again as he gripped Kushina's shoulder and quieted the class down as he didn't want the new girl's loud proclamation and fiery temper to get her hurt due to being ganged up on. He also understood that kids could be cruel, but did not want to interfere as it wouldn't do well to have a potential future shinobi so dependent on others to handle their battles for them. This nameless instructor only shook his head and silently wished her luck as she sat down beside the blonde quiet kid.

A few months later:

Kushina, due to her red hair dancing around and her explosive temper was nicknamed the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero by her peers. But she excepted it as it was the first time a name was used in reverence to her fighting spirit than her then rounded face. Her fights had nearly completely ended with her peers save one or two. One day Kushina had beaten up one of her classmates pretty badly. So much so that his parents sent their elder son who was a genin to take care of this so called 'bully' girl.

In the woods a few blocks away from the academy the 'bullied' child brought his brother who had been a genin for nearly a year to ambush the 'helpless' little redhead who would dare to attack his little brother.

The gennin knocked Kushina to the ground and said, "how do you like getting pushed around? And what are you going to do against me? I've already been a genin for almost a year. I don't see what my brother was so scared o..."

Before he could utter another word, Kushina rolled back and pushed herself onto her feet. She the danced around every punch or kick the genin threw. She then leaped forward to kick said genin. He ducked, but that was not the best idea. Kushina landed and performed a back kick.

Once that first hit landed, the next thing the genin remembered was seeing his younger brother on the ground next to him as Kushina leaned down to his trembling body and said, "Genin? Please. You need remedial courses. I'm still new. You should have gotten your facts straight first teme. I never started he fights with your brother. But know this... I sure as hell finished them."

Word spread quickly how some kids who approached near the end of the fight stayed out of the fight and out of sight as to avoid getting drawn into such a dangerous situation. But the Red hot-blooded habanero was no one to underestimate."

* * *

'She was awesome! Naruto wondered, but asked, "This Kushina sounds awesome. She was an Uzumaki too. And I have a clan? What else did those bastards back home leave out?'

'A GOOD DEAL NARUTO. BUT ARE YOU GOING TO LISTEN, OR SHALL WE STOP FOR THE DAY?'

'No no. I'm sorry,' Naruto sighed. 'I just feel like I was screwed over so badly by those closest to me, and my anger is boiling. Now is the time you would be trying to claw your way out, and trying to take control,' Naruto snapped before he caught the tone in his own voice.

'AND AS YOU CAN SEE, I AM RIGHT HERE, AND NOT DOING ANYTHING AGAINST YOU.'

'I suppose you're right. I guess the childlike explosiveness from my youth is still a big part of me. Something I need to work on.'

'WE'LL GET THROUGH THIS TOGETHER GAKI,' Kurama said with an affection Naruto was not really accustomed to.

* * *

Omaki continued

* * *

Konoha, shortly after Kushina graduated the academy, she was kidnapped by Kumogakure shinobi due to her unique chakra. And a special ability which allowed her control over aspects of a bijuu (tailed beast).

As Kushina regained consciousness and saw the speed her captives traveled through the woods, she wisely remained quiet and as motionless as possible lest she make her captives aware. She knew the didn't have much hope of escaping with the sedative they used on her still in her bloodstream. She did the only thing she could. She began pulling out her most defining feature. Her scarlet hair. She panicked inside and knew that no one would know to look for her, but dropped strand by strand regardless.

What she did not know however was that there was someone in Konoha who sensed her disappearance from the village. Another genin like her. Someone she considered weak and a slacker. He didn't wait to report the situation. It was time sensitive and the young man blazed through the forest with an urgency like no other. Shortly after his departure he found a single strand of the scarlet hair that he admitted only to himself he was so fond of.

'Please be alright Kushina,' the young man pleaded silently.

He began to see more and more strands of her hair until he saw the three and Kushina over one of the kumo shoulders. Kushina kept her senses open and aware and was the first person to detect the blonde shinobi who gave her the signal to remain silent. She did.

Like a flash, the young man raced in and used a single kunai to slice open the first man's neck who held Kushina. He caught her, and continued his attack. His speed was unreal as he sliced his enemies stroke by bloody stroke. He kept Kushina's head turned toward his chest and ran as quickly as he could to get some distance before Kumo reinforcements arrived.

Kushina's hero stopped for a momentary reprieve and allowed her to reclaim her footing. She looked into his eyes. No longer the weak boy did she see, but a man. Her gaze holding his; she asked, "How?"

"I followed your beautiful red hair," he admitted freely.

She tried to fight back the tears that were formed in her eyes. Her knees weakened and her bottom lip trembled before she jumped on him, pushing him to the ground and giving the surprised young blonde genin the kiss of his life.

Before he could ask her why, she answered, "No one has ever complimented me on my hair before."

* * *

"AND SO THAT IS HOW YOUR MOTHER MET YOUR FATHER, NARUTO. IF THE HINTS I GAVE YOU DIDN'T TELL YOU WHO YOUR FATHER WAS... I'M SORRY TO SAY... YOUR AN IDIOT."

* * *

Naruto didn't understand at first. He got up out of the tub and showered off. He took the time to respect the Tsukino home by washing the tub out once he was finished. As he grabbed the robe the family had placed on the towel rack for him allowed a small chuckle as it was orange and black.

Naruto placed his clothes in the hamper outside the bathroom door as instructed, and went into his assigned guest room. He found himself calmer, and more focused after learning of his mother and some of her earliest adventures.

After a few more minutes of his new found ability to have a civil conversation with his tenant, he opted to attempt sleeping. He still didn't trust his guest completely, but woke and found a white glowing shell around him. It felt warm, like a mother protecting her child. Naruto's eyes widened they focused and saw an open window and Jiraiya trying to get past it and his protective shield in the formation of a fuinjutsu seal.

Naruto thought he recognized the ink like seals on Jiraiya's hand from their training session. His eyes glowed red, then white as he flipped out of the bed, easily shattering force field from inside Kurama obviously put around him. He was now in his new white and black bijuu form. His body was weakened. Almost as if he inhaled some sort of sedative as he felt no pain from a needle prick. But after about two seconds of being in his new form, Naruto's body burned the sedative's effects off.

Naruto gripped Jiraiya's wrist and threw him out of the opened window, breaking part of it. Naruto didn't bother to get extra clothes on. He jumped out of the window, the cold air not bothering him. He sped to Jiraiya and sent a powerful swing at his head. He missed as Jiraiya flipped back.

Naruto stopped just long enough to say, "Fucking traitor! You lied to me! You drugged me to the point I couldn't hear Kurama!You said you'd trust in me to handle this!" Naruto drove himself forward, but placed his hands in his signature seal, and called upon the requisite secrets of the technique as he called, "Ninpou! Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

Tears flowed from Naruto's eyes as Five glowing snow white Kage Bushin (Shadow clones) appeared, and zipped off in different directions. This surprised Jiraiaya who assumed he would be so blinded by the 'demon's' power that he would only lash out as he did during their two and a half years of training despite some better control. Jiraiya jumped onto the nearest roof, and continued moving as fast as he could away from his godson's righteous anger. Naruto nodded to his left, and to his right and silently ordered him to flank Jiraiya.

Jiraiya made it as far outside as he could before realizing he had been chased out of the town borders. Moving through the shadows and even as high as the top of sky scrapers in the nearest metropolitan part of the city. Naruto came to a stop and realized he could sense his 'master's' presence. There was now nowhere he could hide. Naruto ran up the side of the nearest building, his glow diminished slightly as he tried to remain hidden from his 'prey.'

One clone finally caught up to Jiraiya but stayed back just far enough avoid anything save his needle jizo, and he needed time to draw on his natural chakra to achieve sage mode to accomplish that. Naruto drew in a deep breath and verbally exploded, "You lying piece of garbage! I got treated as a rabid dog back in Konoha most of my life. I worked hard to build up my reputation as being a good shinobi so I could lay claim to my dream. The seat of the Hokage. But now I have to start watching my back again because you decided you know better about things you can't possibly understand!"

Before Jiraiya could speak however, an image appeared in Naruto's mind as he put two and two together. His eyes began to glow red, and his blood began to boil as he prepared his attack, "The Mother Fucking Yondaime was my father and you couldn't be bothered to tell me that?! You said me loosing control of Kurama and Tsunade's punch were two of the most painful events of your life," Naruto breathed out. Then his countenance hardened further as he blasted forward with a streak of smoke beneath his feet, and yelled out, "Maybe you remember this one. Heaven's Kick Of Pain!" as he emulated Tsunade's signature heel kick which was surprisingly fast, and devastated the surrounding area.

The kick missed. But not due to lack of speed or power, but due to Jiraiya being many decade's his senior and had the experience to back it up. "Dammit kid. Stop! I didn't try to seal your damn fox! I was trying to Umph..." Jiraiya didn't get to finish what he was saying as a fist came silently from the side and sent him flying back against a wall.

Then something strange happened. Jiraiya 'poofed' out of existence.

"Shit! Kage Bushin!" The clone noted angrily. The top of the building was in shambles thanks to Naruto's clone's efforts. Naruto saw this from a distance and sighed. His anger still massive, but his annoyance at his clone even greater.

Naruto, having started getting a handle on his new speed dashed toward the action. Fortunately the mixture of night and day. dawn hid some of the shine of Naruto's form. Naruto noted that he sensed no one in the building where his clone was except for the said clone.

As soon as Naruto landed, he asked, "What in blazes were you thinking? There could have been innocent civvies in this building!"

"Dammit!" the clone spat back. "I'm you remember. Every part of you, just in clone form. I would think those lessons with Kakashi -sensei and Yamato – taichou would have gotten that through to you. I did what you'd have."

Naruto wasn't about to take that from a lippy clone and prepared to dispel him until he was hit with a bought of worry over his home village and his friends that still remained.

Naruto picked up on Jiraiya's chakra and realized, "I'm a sensor now! So let's go teach that old ero-teme a lesson he won't soon forget!"

Naruto's eyes widened at the realization that Jiraiya defeated one of his clones. But more impressively was the fact that his clones got hit four times to be dispelled. He also noted that Jiraiya's nose had increased in mass and covered in a few warts. He also had two toads, one on each shoulder. Sage toads Naruto guessed. Instead of getting even more pissed off, his blue eyes narrowed with determination. He appeared on the next abandoned skyscraper where Jiraiya was waiting for him. Jiraiya's eyes as hardened as Naruto's.

"I've had enough of this. I told you I didn't attempt to seal the damn fox again. But I did sneak past the wards to check on you. One of your clones even recognized the seal I used dumb ass. It might have taken a few minutes, but seeing as you don't know that I guess I didn't dispel that one after all. You've gotten powerful awfully quick Naruto. But that doesn't mean I won't beat your ass into the ground if you don't show me some respect, and calm down gaki (brat)."

"Say I give you the benefit of the doubt. I still owe you the ass whooping of your life for not telling me about my mother and father. I took a deeper look into the memories of my tenant, and seeing as the old man is already gone, and I am sure Tsunade-SAN," he emphasized, "knew, and you are the only one here... I guess I am going to have to extract that frustration on your hide!" Naruto said as he suddenly burst forward followed by two more clones. Jiraiya jumped leagues higher and much faster than Naruto had ever seem him capable of.

"Ma. Pa. I'm sorry to call you out of retirement, but my brat of a student seems to have an ax to grind with me. Then Jiraiya mid air turned to Naruto and retorted, "You weren't ready, and sensei outlawed it. Now are you going to calm down?"

Naruto replied by grabbing his single shuriken he assumed Jiraiya dropped in his fight against one of his clones. 'Damn. I hate you more than you can know right now old man, but I did pay attention to the stories of you mastering this move. I hope I'm doing this right,' Naruto thought as long range jutsu were usually not his forte.

Naruto then threw the shuriken at Jiraiya at an impressive speed, but Jiraiya saw it coming a mile away. But the moment he attempted to sidestep the attack, Naruto did something extremely unpredictable.

He performed the Ox, Dog, Dragon, Rat, Dog, Boar, Snake, and Tiger hand signs and called out, "Shuriken: Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Shuriken: Shadow Clone Jutsu!).

Normally this technique would convert said shuriken into an amount of up to one hundred cloned versions of itself which would help prevent an enemy's escape if done properly. However in this instance, Naruto's enormous chakra levels combined with using that of Kurama caused the shuriken to start glowing, and split equally to near one thousand exploding shuriken!"

Jiraiya used his enhanced sage hair to cover himself and his Senjutsu Toad Masters.

Moments later the large explosion cleared with Jiraiya on top of another nearby building, on one knee, and barely able to move. His anger now nearly matching Naruto's. He forced himself to his feet and looked at the two on his shoulders and asked, "Ma. Pa?! Are you alright?"

"Been through worse than this Jiraiya-kun. It's alright there son," Shima, The female toad said. "But we need to stop that young man. He's Minato's boy isn't he?"

Jiraiya nodded and got smacked by the other elder toad Fukasaku and said, "We told you not to hold back that boys family's information for too long. And don't give us that crap about it being for his own safety. We will help you to subdue him, but after this, it will take a lot to get us to help you again. We in agreement Ma?"

The female toad nodded. They began working on their special attack. One they knew might be effective against Naruto since he wasn't getting close enough for Jiraiya to use Rasengan, and was too fast to attack for him to try Oodama Rasengan (Big Ball Rasengan).

Naruto who was quickly preparing his own plan of attack left sight, but Jiraiya and his two masters could sense him still nearby.

After a moment, Naruto appeared from the opposite side of the building, and again raced forward with fifteen Kage Bushin. This time however Jiraiya, Fukasaku and Shima were well prepared thanks to Jiraiya revealing Naruto's fatal flaw as a shinobi. The same one Jiraiya had.

"Magen: Gama Rinshō (Paralyzing Frog Duet)!" the duet of elder frogs called before hitting Naruto with their sound based genjutsu. Naruto and his clones froze. Perfectly still. Clone by clone vanished, and Naruto's powered up form faded.

Jiraiya's anger still had not faded, and prepared a base seal for Kurama out of spite. It would be a very weak seal, but punishment for Naruto's actions.

Fukasaku and Shima stopped the moment they saw this, and warned, "You're playing a very dangerous game Jiraiya-kun. We will have no part of it. Even if that seal is mostly to annoy the boy. How childish you've become. So disappointing."

The two elder toads disappeared, but Jiraiya had not released his sage mode. His killing intent subsiding, but not completely gone.

"WAKE UP GAKI! JIRAIYA'S ELDER TOAD'S HIT US WITH A GENJUTSU THAT IS ON A LEVEL CLOSE TO THE MANGEKYO SHARINGAN. WE'RE COMPLETELY AT HIS MERCY!" Kurama pleaded angrily.

'I can't. Can't focus enough to break it's hold. Need a few minutes.'

'WE MIGHT NOT HAVE A FEW MINUTES!'

AN: I loved her voice DUBBED. DON'T JUDGE.

"Neptune: Deep Submerge!"

A girl, no older than nineteen with green hair placed her hand forward and A blast of super compressed water struck the white haired man while Naruto was recovered by a short haired blond girl and moved out of the way of the devastating attack. The man was thrown off the roof, and barely caught on to the side of the building.

The blonde woman asked, "Well damn. Back in town for twenty minutes and already being put to work?"

"As is the life of a soldier I guess," The green haired beauty replied. "To bad we lost that red haired harlot."

Two more sets of footsteps appeared on the roof as Sasuke stepped forward and offered, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. We were out scouting and decided to stop and watch from a few buildings away. We didn't want to get in the middle of Naruto's fight with his godfather who didn't tell himhis relation or the history of his parents for over fifteen years. That's the long and short of it. So any chance you will let me recover my idiot teammate and move on?"

"How do we know you are telling the truth? And how do you know the history of this young man if even he didn't? You could be evil yourself" The blonde beauty asked

"These eyes of mine see everything. Including lip reading," Sasuke's droll response escaped without the slightest tint of humor. "Plus I thought we already met all the Sailor Guardians."

"There are no other Sailor Guardians. The mythical Sailor V is just that. A myth. TV," the green haired sailor stated as fact.

"You must have been away for a while then. The last few weeks the guardians have been kicking major ass it seems, and we have started training them. But that's here nor there. We just want our friend."

The guardians glanced at each other and said, "Free your friend from this mind control."

Sasuke activated his Sharingan, but a Shield went back up around Naruto.

Sasuke's lazily silent partner finally spoke with a chuckle, "Looks like Naruto was serious when he said stay away from him with those creepy eyes of yours. Troublesome."

This slightly annoyed Sasuke but he decided to pay his long time friend back in kind. "Okay... I guess since you are preoccupied, I guess I will ask out Hinata. I don't think she would mind a real man asking her out since you have been such a little bitch about having the heart to ask her yourself."

Naruto immediately glew bright white again and without radiating killing intent stated, "I'm gonna kick your ass teme!" Naruto's attention immediately noticed Jiraiya was almost out of range and headed away from anyone else who he could use to harm Naruto.

Naruto realized that Jiraiya probably wouldn't do such a thing, but being a ninja meant being prepared to do things in the shadow of night that you might not in the light of day where normally seen.

* * *

Jiraiya on the other hand was too hurt to continue, and needed to take some time to heal. He began his journey to the closet byowin (hospital) he could find as he allowed his sage mode to power down. Just keeping enough to prevent permanent damage before it could be repaired, and he knew the medics in his group would likely be reluctant to help him. He finally fell down outside of Mizuno -sensei's standard hospital where staff picked him up and placed him on a gurney.

* * *

The sun finally came out as the sailor guardians spoke with the two shinobi until the door on the roof slammed open and Bunny, Ami, Rei, and Lita fell over as Bunny yelled to Sasuke, "We're here!" and started wheezing as she was out of breath having raced up the stairs of the thirty story building.

Minako who'd already been transformed hidden in the shadows of the remaining solar panels on the rooftop. She looked to the new senshi and asked in a no nonsense tone, "Myth am I? I know of five besides me, but no more. Who are you?"

"Apparently someone who is going to have to teach you some manners," the water mistress stated with deceptive sweetness in her tone.

The one in the green vest only shook his head and noticed his nervous bead of sweat. "And where the hell did Neji and Sakura get off to? Troublesome."

* * *

To Be Continued.

* * *

AN: Had NO intention on doing a chapter like this. I don't know WHERE this came from, but I love it and I hope you all loved it as much as I loved writing it. Don't forget to show your love and hope you all have a great rest of your weekend!

ON A SIDE NOTE: i HAVEN'T DONE THIS IN A WHILE. HERE IS MY NEWEST RECOMMENDATION OF AN AWESOME NARUTO FIC. I AM REALLY LOVING 'LEGACY OF THE LEAF.' IT'S A GREAT STORY BY ULRICH362. GREAT WRITING, AND KEEPS YOU ENCOMPASSED IN THE STORY.


	8. Kings Arrive

PhinalPhantasy chapter 7 . Mar 19

Wonderful chapter my friend. Didn't see Uranus and Neptune coming to save him. This is getting intense.

THANKS. I DIDN'T EXPECT TO ADD THEM TO THE STORY AT ALL TO BE HONEST, BUT IT FELT RIGHT.

* * *

Guest chapter 1 . Jan 28

Ummmm, no. If one of the US's allies was under some large-scale massacre attack, they'd send MORE troops to help, not withdraw the ones already there.

I AGREE WITH YOU ONE HUNDRED PERCENT. I LIVE IN A MILITARY TOWN. I JUST DID THAT TO ALLOW THE SENSHI TO SHINE AS IT'S MEANT TO BE THEIR STORY ALONG WITH THE SHINOBI.

* * *

BelleDayNight chapter 7 . Jan 25

Progress! Nice flashback of Naruto's folks!

I LOVE KUSHINA! MINATO'S OKAY. LOL.

* * *

ChloboShoka chapter 7 . Jan 25

I like how you included Kushina in it. Nice new chapter.

THANK YOU. KUSHINA RULES ALL!

* * *

Malani Yamano chapter 7 . Jan 21

Wow this is really getting good. Update soon I'll be reading

THANKS. NEW CHAPTER ISN'T REALLY ONE FOR A LOT OF ACTION. JUST A BIT MORE CHARACTER BUILDING. WILL BE FOR THE NEXT THREE OR SO CHAPTERS.

* * *

Roxie.88 chapter 7 . Jan 20

BAD ASS chapter! Loved it! But now how will things go for our guardians and shinobi? And will naruto ever trust Jiraya or any of the adults when he gets back home? Can't wait to find out! Love the story!

GREAT QUESTONS. YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND FIND OUT. ;)

* * *

Shrine under the protection of the remaining Hino Clan member on Cherry Hill.

* * *

'And so, The United States armed forces made it perfectly clear that they would not back down in the face of adversity. They regrouped over the course of a few weeks and started taking the fight to the enemy after it was learned that one of the enemy's main bases location was the south pole. It was a major win for the people of Earth as even these enemies were not immune to the radiation of a nuclear strike,' the newspaper stated, but that victory was short lived.

The enemy managed to insert infiltrators into the major governments of the world which in turn refocused the military on disputes of foreign policy instead of the larger threat at hand which was exactly the way it was planned Ami Mizuno deduced as she calculated possibilities of attack against the enemy. She realized things were too quiet, and what about those two new senshi? Who were they really?

* * *

Omaki- Rooftop shortly after Sasuke freed Naruto from the genjutsu placed on him by the toads-

* * *

The newly arrived sailor senshi looked at the four girls who fell over themselves as they all tried to fit through the door to the roof. They arrived in their civilian forms. The older girls shook their heads and fought back embarrassment at the possibility of being part of the same group. After a look at each other, the older girls had decided.

"They arrived without having already henshining. That was foolish," The short haired blonde said.

"They are clumsy and untrained," the emerald haired soldier said sadly, but with more empathy than her partner.

"Go home. If you really are senshi, then you are not ready. Train. And train hard. Come back in a few years if we haven't already defeated the enemy by then," the short haired blonde teen warned.

Naruto would have normally stepped in and fought for his new peers, but he sighed. He was forced to agree with the new arrivals, but did not expect what happened next to occur.

The four un-henshined girls stood up from their embarrassing positioning in the doorway, walked out and faced their accusers. Then looked at each other in determination, nodded, raised their hands to the sky and called out their guardian stars followed by, "Make Up!"

After transforming, normally Sailor Mars would have stepped forward, but Sailor Venus who was already properly trained felt insulted for her teammates and stated as she jumped down from the top of the doorway and joined her team. Mars considered saying something, but opted to remain quiet in this instance.

Sailor Venus' glare was filled with touches of killer intent. Normally civilians would recoil in fear, but her team while shaken did not show the small touch of fear which Venus instilled. The newly arrived Uranus and Neptune only smiled at this.

"Looks like our Kohai want to play for a bit. Shall we give them a small demonstration as to why they aren't ready?" the blonde with the bowl cut asked her luscious companion with the ocean colored eyes.

"Ladies. Let's not damage the infrastructure. I think I saw an abandoned junk site a few clicks west of here. The only reason we are agreeing to this is because we need to see what the newly minted sailors are capable of," Sasuke warned.

Two hours later, an abandoned construction site five kilometers outside of Akihabara.

The shinobi all assembled including Neji and Sakura, who'd been elsewhere earlier in the morning. Sasuke found a hint of jealousy that he pushed to the back of his mind as he focused on the situation at hand.

Again, the short haired blonde spoke first.

"Hey golden boy," she addressed the glowing Naruto. "Normally I would have dropped you off the roof for the massive show of power earlier today, but I don't sense any evil from you. We will be just fine as long as you remember the keep away from evil intentions and all."

Naruto rolled his eyes at that and looked to the group of four newly minted sailors and took a breath. He wanted them to show promise, but did not expect much as he could feel the experience of hardened warriors radiating off of the older girls. They had spilled blood.

One on one matches were set and Usagi was the first to go up against the emerald haired beauty. But when the battle was to start the resident Bunny haired girl said, "I concede this battle."

Everyone palmed their faces, then her friends, out of pure shock looked at her as if she had grown a second head. They had not known her long, but 'concede' was a bit more complicated vocabulary then they thought her to possess.

"Why?" Shikamaru challenged.

"I can feel the intensity of their beliefs. I can see the experience in their eyes and the conviction in their very souls. Even though this is only a scrimmage type match, they would go all out. I am not prepared for such a battle. I believe that our leader, sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and possibly our newest Sailor V," she blushed slightly at mentioning her hero's name, "should be the ones to step into this arena despite our pride being hurt just a few hours ago. No offense Mercury – chan."

Ami nodded in silent agreement.

While it was clear Bunny was the princess, it was obvious, she was not ready for the role of leader yet. Mars would shoulder that burden until her new friend was ready.

The shinobi and senshi were impressed with Bunny's ability to figure out the flaws in the battle plan and how to potentially fix it. Qualities of a team captain, Neji noted.

'Maybe Tsukino-san has potential as a possible strategist," Shikamaru thought as he remembered his own fight with another blonde during his chunin exams.

* * *

FIVE MINUTES LATER:

* * *

Shikamaru took on the role of referee as to keep the matches fair and impartial despite how 'troublesome' that job was. He sighed and said, "Match One: Sailor Jupiter vs. Sailor Uranus. Hajime! (Begin)."

Sailor Jupiter ran to the side of the open dirt field and hid behind the first set of cars she could. Uranus followed the same strategy, but for a different reason. Jupiter locked her eyes on target. The gas tank of the car Uranus was closest to and prepared herself.

Jupiter remembered something Sasuke said when he first arrived. About her not having enough force behind her power. As it was her honor, and those of her friends on the line, she dug deep down inside and called out, "Supreme Thunder!"

Jupiter hoped that not only did her extra effort and concentration help draw out more power, but that it would be a one hit knock out. Her aim was true, and it struck the car's open gas tank which fortunately had the desired result. The car caught fire, and the electric jolt took Uranus by surprise. Despite the car's natural grounding, it was still enough to send Uranus flying back a bit into another stack of cars right behind her.

Uranus shook it off, stood up, walked out from behind her stack of cars and said, "Okay, now I was going to be nice and all since you're a noob and all... but that shit hurt! You can dish out a little, but can you take a lot! World... Shaking!," she commanded as she lifted her hand up, summoned a golden orb and fired it.

The speed of the attack was nearly super human to the girls. Naruto activated his bijuu mode and moved to intercept the attack. As the energy of the attack grinded against Naruto's chakra cloak, burning sensations increased by the second, he opted to try to absorb the energy. Sailor Venus dashed to Jupiter's location, grabbed the girl from behind her group of old scrap vehicles and shunshined them to safety.

Upon successfully saving Jupiter, Venus stepped forward, visibly perturbed. Naruto however angry couldn't help but notice a massive jolt of energy which enhanced his own upon it's absorption as he shouted, "Holy Kami-sama!"

All the tension left in the air fell to the ground as all eyes landed on Naruto. He then looked at Sailor Uranus and stated, "That felt like the warmth of like three bowls of Ichiraku Ramen!"

His reference was lost on all but the shinobi. The said shinobi face faulted. Sailor Venus brought everyone back to reality as she asked, "Wasn't that attack a bit much for going against relative noobs?"

Neptune answered for her partner, "It's how we train. I saw the strategic value of Sailor...Jupiter right...?" She continued after confirmation, "After sailor Jupiter's combination attack. It was just as dangerous. That and this is the lower end of the spectrum on the dangers of the real world. It's not realistic to train as if you were not on a life or death mission every time. Because all missions could turn out to be life or death missions."

"We've seen enough. And as much as it galls me to say it... the only one of the girls who might be on your level would be sailor Venus out of the sailors. And that is pre-henshin. It would do you well to join in their training too. If you feel you're up to the competition," Sasuke challenged.

Not ones to be manipulated, Neptune took Uranus' in hand and walked away as she stated, "We'll return n a few weeks. Show us some noteworthy improvement, and we will help you train them."

"I think he actually meant we will help to train you. But getting a little extra help might make things a little less troublesome," Shikamaru added.

This amused both young women. They looked back and Uranus said, "And what makes you think you are worthy of training us?"

Neji stepped forward and offered, "I offer myself as a taijutsu only sparring partner if one of you is willing?"

"Taijutsu?" They asked in unison.

"Melee," Sakura added, having watched a bit of TV and figured out some of the lingo where fighting was concerned.

The young woman with the sea colored hair stepped forward and and entered a karate stance. It was a stance Neji was unfamiliar with, but he bowed, and awaited his opponent to do the same. She kept her eyes on him as she did.

'Wise,' Neji admired.

"Hajime!"

"You are within my divination. Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms!"

Within two minutes, Sailor Neptune was on the ground barely able to stand back up. Neji avoided using his Byakugan to it's fullest as a reminder to hold back... a lot.

"Before you is proof of a small portion of our power. If you'd like, I can ask my... colleague to heal your friend as is one of her gifts."

Uranus begrudgingly agreed. A moment later after being healed by Sakura, Neptune stood under her own power.

"Five weeks," Uranus stated again, although she now knew their potential allies, were they the enemy could have killed them then and there.

* * *

End Omaki-

* * *

It'd been three weeks since the events of the invisible battle as dubbed by most media outlets of Japan. Fortunately Naruto's battle with Jiraiya was chalked up to a small Earthquake Shikamaru realized after reviewing multiple news reports.

Shikamaru, who was sitting down breathed in deep got up and walked over to Usagi, who'd been having the most trouble with everything. She whined, she complained, she even threatened to quit every ten minutes or so, but never actually did so. It was a trait Shikamaru could respect. Lazy, but determined. He took her under his wing and started training her. She had the raw power, but not the martial arts prowess, nor analytical skills needed to help her team much. He shook his head as she tried coming up with ways to dodge Hinata's slowed down attacks.

"Hinata-san, thank you for your help. I saw all I needed to. I will work with her on tactics. Something tells me that Tsukino Usagi has much more potential than we can imagine... if we can draw it out," Shikamaru observed.

"Oh... Okay. Well if you need me, I will be joining Hanabi, Sakura, Ino, and Mizuno-san. While I seem to pick up medical techniques quickly... I still have a long way to go. Sayonara!" she said in the way of good bye with a shy smile as she departed.

Shikamaru noted a portable gaming system on top of Bunny's bag, and remembered finding it fascinating how some of the moves looked realistic at times. Then remembered how much Usagi loved the Sailor V side scroll-er arcade game, and the Tekken Tag Tournament sequel. An epiphany lit like a Christmas tree in Shikamaru's head.

"Hey Usagi -san?"

She looked up from her exhausted stance against the wooden training dummy, happy to take a quick break as she retorted with a smile, "Bunny or Bunny-chan is fine Shikamaru-sensei."

'Troublesome,' he sighed. He semi relented, "Bunny-san, I noticed you liked this Tekken game, right?" he asked as he picked up her game system, already knowing the answer.

Bunny jumped up, once again full of energy and doing mock moves of what she saw in the game. But what she didn't realize was that she had the potential to turn those sloppy moves into clear, concise, and deadly strikes.

Shikamaru did not share that foresight as he stopped her and said, "Okay. Extend your leg a bit more. It will extend your reach a bit." After she did as instructed, Shikamaru said, "Good job. I can see you are extremely tired, so we will stop the physical training for today. Taijutsu, or melee as you like to call it is not my strong suit, but I see the simplest ways to help you now before sending you off to work with Sasuke and Neji. Be very thankful I got to you before they did. However, the mental work starts after you shower up."

He said it with a finality that only made Bunny groan as she stepped off of her training mat. She wondered inside, grabbed her spare set of clothes, a washcloth and towel as she entered the bath house and took a long bath to which Shikamaru already figured she planned to do. Bunny took two Excedrin Migraine and placed the bottle back in her purse as she walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and her laptop since she would likely have to take notes. She figured out quickly that the pineapple shape haired shinobi would make her smart, or he would make her life a living nightmare while trying if he was anything like that sadistic monster Uchiha. Or the slightly less evil Hyuuga-Neji.

* * *

Two days later-

* * *

In the back yard, Uchiha Sasuke, along with Hyuuga Neji taught taijutsu. Not only the basics of the Hyuuga style Jyuuken (Gentle Fist), nor only the Uchiha Interceptor styles, but a wide range of techniques including the ridiculous one Shikamaru seemed to have come up wth for Tsukino, and focused wherever the young women excelled, building on their strengths and helped them discard weaknesses.

'Ridiculous,' Sasuke thought again for the eighteenth time as he saw the wild moves Tsukino-san attempted. But he could not deny the results. Her speed had not increased much, but her technique nearly quadrupled in less than a week.

The women hurt... badly.

"Speed it up Tsukino-chan," Sasuke taunted. "I warned you I would make you work off that extra dango you ate last night!"

"Damn you, you masochistic bastard!" Bunny complained, much to the Uchiha's delight.

Ami found herself fighting off a small giggle as she too ate an extra dango, but seemed to have been missed by their drill instructor. That was until he said, "And don't think you're off the hook Mizuno-san. I am only going slightly lighter on you as you still have to train with Sakura, Hinata, and Hanabi-chan later today. But tomorrow you're mine," he said terrifyingly dark voice.

Sasuke took great pleasure in seeing the blue haired genius squirm a bit. 'It's kinda cute,' Sasuke allowed as he looked over to Minako's side by side with Rei, and Lita who were both performing water walking and tree climbing techniques. He again mentally nodded at Minako's hands on approach to training. It was much different than Kakashi's, and even Orochimaru's, but it seemed to be working and working fast.

* * *

OMAKI Two-

* * *

A week after the fight with Jiraiya; Juuban Municipal High School roof.

Naruto looked out into the vast city from the roof of the high school he and his friend's entered in order to learn a little more about the world they now lived. The gray cement beneath his feet, Naruto found himself meditating. A suggestion from Rei. Something new to him, but it seemed to help him clear his mind and focus more on his solo training with his new partner Kurama. He also found a satchel of Diamonds Jiraiya left for him the first day to which he paid for repairs to the Tsukino window, and 'explained' how he was barely able to scare the 'burglar' off.

Naruto decided, before he could safely enter the shrine and not be seriously harmed by the seals meant to keep anything that could potentially be considered a monster out, he needed to find that balance. Naruto contacted his toad allies Gamabunta, Gamakichi, and Gamatatsu as well and explained the situation with Jiraiya and they all agreed to stay out of it as it was a 'Namikaze family matter."

But to Naruto's surprise, Gamabunta assured he was staying with Naruto for a while since they couldn't seem to get the reverse summon to work on humans, which was odd in and of itself. He joined Naruto on his daily training regiments and even started to give hints in special taijutsu maneuvers. His speed and agility improved by leaps and bounds. He even began using sensei instead of 'boss' when referring to the chief toad.

* * *

END OMAKI.

* * *

Today however, something different happened.

"Naruto!" Gamabunta called out, as he grabbed Naruto's attention with not only his words, but the special wooden handle of his tanto as he gently whacked Naruto's head. Naruto who had been in deep meditation immediately awake and focused stood up.

Not seeing an immediate threat turned to the miniature sized version of his sensei and asked, "What's wrong Bunta-sensei?"

"Two things. One, do you not sense someone else here? Possible danger?" he asked, knowing it was Naruto's shy friend Hinata who hid herself behind the door on the leading down stairs, back into the building and away from the roof.

"Not really. The only thing I sense is you and Hinata-chan. She always watched me train. Even when we were kids. I think it helps her focus, watching someone else train. Maybe motivates her," he shrugged. "Whatever I can do to help out I guess," he said with a small smile.

Unbeknownst to him, Hinata blushed four different shades of red at knowing she'd been found out.

Bunta nodded and said, taking the heat off of the red handed, red faced kunoichi, "Okay. I just wanted to make sure your meditation didn't take you too far from your surroundings. The second situation was... you started to exhibit some beginning signs of the senin."

"Senin," Naruto allowed to roll around his mouth as his mind finally found what it was looking for. "Senin as in sage... as in like that pervert bitch bastard...," Naruto said with each word getting louder and louder until Bunta popped him on the back of his head again. "Sorry sensei. It's just every time I think about that traitor, I want to continue where we left off."

Bunta then, after a few moments of deep thought spat out some of his precious Toad oil onto the roof beside Naruto who flipped out of the way, despite being deep in meditation.

"Good work Gaki. But now I actually need you to meditate in the toad oil. I don't have a lot with me, and it evaporates rather quickly. So I need you to focus the way you were a little while ago."

Before Naruto had a chance to reply, his eyes now opened saw the danger of questioning Bunta-sensei right now. He walked over and sat cross legged, with one foot underneath him holding him in place. Not quite using his toes, but graceful enough not to have anything but his tabby touching the oil.

Three hours later, Naruto opened his eyes and looked to acting sensei and stood up now that the oil had dissipated. His senses were slightly sharper after having gained a tiny grasp of senjutsu.

"How do you feel gaki?" Bunta inquired.

"Naruto stretched out his neck a bit and then the rest of his stiff muscles before he answered, "Slightly stiff, but I feel highly alert."

Bunta took in a deep drag of his pipe and stated, "Looks like you've officially started your sage training. Jiraiya was supposed to teach you, but with everything else going on, and your surprising slip into part of it anyway only confirms my suspicions."

Naruto; now back on his feet, poured half his canteen's content over his head, drank the rest of the water and put his t-shirt back on over his toned form. The fact that they did not hear a thud confirmed Hinata was no longer there watching.

Bunta looked over to a building on school grounds slightly to the west of his and Naruto's position and noticed a dark haired Kunoichi also practicing her taijutsu fiercely. He could only mentally nod at her heart and determination. He'd have to discuss her with his superiors on his next trip home.

The Mindarry Castle on the small, hidden island of Mirasim, just south of Hawaii

She sat upon a throne made of diamonds, adorned with cushioning made of the finest silks, and bands of gold, yet none of these things mattered to the shinobi princess, Queen Beryl. She still stood underneath her master; Queen Metallia.

She took a deep breath before entering the 'true' throne room of her master and knelt down, her will and minor defiance held melted at that very moment.

She was flung by an invisible force back against the nearest tapestry filled wall. No sooner had she hit the wall, she was flung back, held by her neck by the same force as a seductively deep female's voice gently observed, "I take it I have your attention Beryl-chan?"

Being unable to speak, the manifested voice giggled and dropped Beryl and asked, "Better?"

Beryl simply nodded, not yet trusting her voice. The room glowed a malevolent shade of red as a woman appeared in a black jumpsuit, a golden tiara which adored her hair. A pair of dark blue tabi on her feet, a white mask covered her face, and an upside down moon adorning her hitai-ite.

"No greeting for your queen?" the newly revealed woman asked.

"Please forgive me your highness," Beryl forced out. "I hope your trip went well with the dark moon representatives."

"They did. Those of the light gained new allies, and I thought it wise not to fall behind. We need to step up our game plan. Give them five months to surrender. It will take us six months to prepare our final strike."

Beryl decided to take a step out on a limb and asked, "Would it be wise to allow them so much time to strengthen their forces?"

At this the Dark Kingdom's true ruler cackled lightly, sending shivers down Beryl's already tembling back. She then asked, "What do you suggest then?"

Again, Beryl took a deep breath and began to explain her plan.

Two hours later, in the next hall over, Beryl again sat upon her throne contemplating how to enact her next plan of action. Then looked in the direction of Southeast. South which was controlled somewhat by her General/King Malechite, and East which was controlled by Zoicite, General/King of the East of Earth. Both appeared before her at a glance; knelt and completely loyal to her.

"Zoicite. Take out one of the sailors and their trainers. Do not take them prisoner if you can help it. I return to you your full powers. Malechite... I know you have an... interesting love for Zoicite... and as such, I shall send you too at full power. But do not reveal yourself unless Zoicite is in mortal danger.

"You honor us," they stated in unison with a bow.

"Now go," she commanded with the wave of her hand, and they were gone as if never there.

* * *

Two clicks south-

* * *

A pink haired woman along with her blonde companion, a young Hyuuga girl, and a blue haired beauty walked down another street. One slightly less crowded than the ones before. The youngest of the group's attention was grasped as a class of martial artist seemed to be ending in a park just south of them.

"Hey girls. There seems to be a taijutsu demonstration over that way," she pointed. "Let's check it out."

"A member of the esteemed Hyuuga clan willing to watch another style outside of the Jyuuken... Isn't that like Sacrilegious or something?" Ino joked.

Hanabi merely rolled her eyes at the antics of her new associate and stated, "We might be a little arrogant, but we aren't stupid. We watch so that we may better know how to counter other forms of Taijutsu. Besides... It will be nice to show those masochistic bastards a thing or two. We get two days of rest. If we can get a few secret taijutsu techniques under our belts... it might get Sasuke-teme, and Neji-nii to lighten up a bit."

The girls couldn't help but see the point their youngest member made and stayed a fair distance away, as to not interrupt the class, but close enough to take in what they could. By the end of the lesson, Hanabi looked to the others and stated honestly, "This, while not Jyuuken, would fit nicely with someone like Hinata whose gentle nature could use a bit more bite."

To their surprise, they realized who the assistant instructor was. He too saw them. Mamoru -san walked over to the girls with the school's master and introduced, "Good evening ladies. Glad you could come and view our practice. This is my school's master, Noburoki-shishou ** and I am the sho assistant. And Sensei, these are my new friends, Mizuno Ami-san, Hyuuga Hanabi -san, Haruna Sakura-san, and Yamanaka Ino-san. All four are advanced medical students and all are taking martial arts to... better understand the body on a spiritual level as well as a physical one.

Noburoki-san looked over the girls appraising, but without perversion and stated, "Impressive. If you all would like a lesson or two- Mamoru-kun can give you two free lessons, and you can decide if you'd like to take up our school of fighting."

While surprised, Mamoru didn't say anything which would offend his master. He nodded to the girls after giving a slight bow to his teacher. He took in a deep breath as to take in the smell of the fresh cut grass. Then proceeded to explain the different forms of martial arts they practiced.

By the end of the description, Sakura decided she would like to try out the Tai Kwon Do style. It totally went against everything she was taught by her shishou, but that was the point. To learn new things and to get stronger any way possible.

Hanabi's henge'd eyes rose to the clouds in contemplation for a moment before she verbally opted to try incorporating the Chinese art forms which seemed to channel animal movements, such as the lotus.

Ami didn't reveal that she and Bunny were already taking lessons on the side from Mamoru. But she doubted they could keep their improvement hidden from the self proclaimed super lazy Nara for much longer. Much less the all seeing Hyuuga Neji, and the super sharp Uchiha.

Mamoru himself was learning the basics of chakra from Bunny and Ami, and due to the moon kingdom's natural affinity toward magic, chakra came to them almost as if a it was second nature. Though none as fast as Minako seemed to when she trained with Itachi.

Minako looked from afar as she patrolled the area, stopped two robberies tonight, and guarded the girls from afar as she stood atop a flag pole less than a half kilometer away. But peace was not meant to last. A shadow appeared above her, and a blade narrowly missed taking her head off as a log replaced her, but not without a few blonde hair threads having dropped to the ground after being clipped from her long hair. She looked up and saw a blonde man in a silver business suit, and evil in his eyes. She'd think he was handsome if murderous rage didn't envelope her thoughts.

"You again..." venom dropped with each word.

"Nice of you to remember me little v-chan. And I have you all to myself," the young man taunted seductively.

Minako reached for one of her pockets. She didn't know which she placed which weapon/item in, because either would cause harm to her enemy. Her attention was primarily on taking out her target quickly, quietly, and without endangering civilians. With a quick glance around, she noted that her surroundings were empty of civilians and she allowed a small smirk.

"You find something amusing v-chan?"

"Yeah. It's clear around here. Bad choice sparky. I don't have to hold back!" she yelled as she infused her specially made kunai with Chakra and rushed forward and attempted to return the favor of the decapitation attempt.

The attack missed, but she did clip a few strands of her opponents hair.

"Looks like your aim is off little v-chan," he taunted until her smirk widened and he realized a few strands of his perfectly combed hair was cut and no longer in place. "You little bitch!"

"Language little Zoi-kun," she calmly said before racing back to action. She performed the requisite hand signs and called out, "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

While she didn't know if the attack would kill her oppenent, she knew it would get the attention of Sakura and Ino at least. She needed backup, and didn't want her team involved yet if possible. They just weren't ready. As expected, Ami and Hanabi were still speaking to Mamoru and Noburoki-shishou; and while it's true, Mamoru was a much more skilled fighter, he could not reveal himself to his sensei. Ami and Hanabi played their roles well.

Zoicite placed a force field around himself and took in a deep breath. He needed to recompose himself before he attempted another attack. This was not the same weak little girl he and the other three kings faced years prior. This was a battle hardened warrior with power to back it up.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" she called, and two clones appeared and raced up the side of the building nearest Zoicite, and then leaped into the air. As they fell, they seemed to disappear in a flock of crows.

"Shanaraa!" was heard as a shock wave of pure physical might crashed into the barely visible field surrounding Zoicite. Fortunately they were even further away from the others now as his bubble burst. Sakura's eyes hard.

Minako took this few second reprieve to take it up a notch. She pulled out her henshin pen, raised it to the sky and called out, "Venus Power, Make U..."

But before she could finish her sentence, a tornado kick forced the pen to the ground. Quick as lightning, another of the four kings, the silver haired one was now behind Minako... and gripped her roughly by her neck, and prepared to break her neck, killing her.

"I would give up now if you value her life," the newly revealed king ordered.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu! (Mind Body Switch technique!)." Ino called as she activated her family's secret jutsu. Her body safely hidden behind a billboard, she took control of the silver haired king, but her mind was quickly over powered and she was shoved out of his mind. He turned his other hand toward the billboard and it began to glow.

Sakura, moving quicker than she ever thought possible rushed toward the silver haired man, and barely missed his face as she needed to adjust her descent, else she hit Minako after a crafty switch by the one she believed intel detailed as Malekite.*** Malekite leaped upward with his prisoner still in hand. Zoicite joined him, and gripped Minoko's hands to avoid any surprises.

But it came to everyone's surprise, including Zoicite's when Malechite twisted the girl's head in the opposite direction, and dropped her lifeless body nearly twenty feet to the ground as he said, "Such a shame. A true talent had to die tonight... but this was a warning from Queen Beryl. Surrender the Imperial Silver Crystal and the princess within three months time, or we will bring for the entirety of the dark kingdom's power upon this world,"

He and Zoicite vanished in a flash of purple light.

To be continued. "Cliffhanger no Jutsu!"

AN: **My made up master since I don't know anything specific about Mamoru's traning regime.

***I hate the name Kunzite, so I am using the Americanized name for him. Malekite.


	9. The Start of Something New

Angel Hatake chapter 8 . Jan 13

I literally just started reading this today and wow! Another expectation shattering story. I also read The Ryu Shinobi, I love this crossover and look forward to more

THANK YOU. THAT MEANS A LOT.

* * *

Alvin'sBaby80 chapter 8 . Jul 16, 2015

I really am loving this crossover more update soon.

THANKS FOR THE LOVE.

* * *

angelacm chapter 1 . May 19, 2015

I am not familiar at all with either of these fandoms, but your opening was so descriptive and immersive that it didn't even matter that I was blind to the background. You have a real talent for description and dialogue alike. I had a bit of trouble when things started jumping back and forth, but I blame that on my own fandom-ignorance and not at all on your writing ability! Overall a really fun read, especially with that surprise citrus at the end!

LOL. I THANK YOU KINDLY FOR YOUR REVIEW AND AM HONORED THAT YOU WERE WILLING TO STEP OUTSIDE OF YOUR FANDOM TO GIVE MINE A TRY.

* * *

Roxie.88 chapter 8 . May 14, 2015

Did Venus really die?! What kind of training is bunta planning for hinata? Hope to find out next chapter! Awesome chapter by the way

TO BE HONEST... I DON'T KNOW ABOUT HINATA. AS FOR VENUS... YOU'VE HAVE TO READ THE CHAPTER TO FIND OUT.

* * *

PhinalPhantasy chapter 8 . May 2, 2015

Wow what a chapter. Lots of action and training and a heck of a twist at the end. Also I like the name Malachite better too. Just check on the spelling please :P Also looks like the Black Moon Family's coming to town!

THANKS TO YOU I REMEMBER THAT SUB PLOT THAT I PLANNED ON INCORPORATING.

* * *

Raymoney chapter 8 . Apr 30, 2015

Nice update man

THANK YOU.

* * *

hornofdesolation chapter 7 . Apr 28, 2015

I'm not finding a definition for omaki anywhere on the internet. What does that mean?

I probably meant OMAKE. MY MISTAKE. :)

* * *

The girls screamed, "Minako!" The girls raced over to her body mangled on the ground. Sakura, and Ino immediately went to work diagnosing the situation. They quickly straightened her legs, and her back. Sakura checked for a pulse. There was none. She continued checked the status of Minako's chest, which was slightly caved in from the fall.

"Ino, use chakra to lift her ribs off her internals, and pump oxygen. If we are to save her, we have to get her heart pumping again too. We'll worry about her her neck injury later if this pans out."

Ino didn't need to reply. She glanced at Ami's pained face. She saw the powerlessness which came of not being able to help a friend. Hopefully this would prompt her to train even harder. Ino had seen a few painful things in her short life, and hoped the lessons she learned would not have to be dealt out as painfully.

Meanwhile Mamoru made his way there after informing his master it was an emergency. He transformed into his Tuxedo Kamen/Mask persona and rushed across the rooftops. He felt the wave of loss when Venus's life left her body. He also knew that she was the double for the princess. And although on some deep inner level, he knew he should care for them all, he did, but only on the bare minimum. Not because he didn't care, but he just learned of the love he once had with Usagi through dreams and recent events. The love and affection he had for the others had not yet resurfaced from his previous life during the silver millennium. But little by little, he put it together. He was not only meant to protect Usagi, but her friends as well... at least her senshi friends. He still wasn't one hundred percent sure about these shinobi, but they seemed more than willing to step in and help. Upon arriving, he saw the shinobi girls trying to save Venus. He sighed, knowing he would have to do something troublesome, suddenly reminded of that pineapple haired shinobi for some reason.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

"Okay. I..." Sakura started softly.

Everyone didn't want to hear what they thought she had to say, but she planned something entirely different. She always felt she was a step or two behind her teammates, and even her friends. But she was inspired by what occurred outside of Suna when the great Lady Chiyo Baa-sama gave her life to save her village's kazekage. Sakura's near idetic memory stored the jutsu away and she figured out a way to safely practice it. What was the life of one shinobi? Even a medical one if it meant saving someone who's destiny seemed entwined in the tapestry of the person meant to save it. Usagi...

Sakura started the procedure. Tuxedo Kamen leaped down upon feeling that aura. It was the aura of life. He didn't know much about ninja powers, but he knew life, and that was her very life energy.

He slapped Sakura's hand away, but didn't shy away from her glaring face. Before anyone could intervene he said, "I don't know what you need, but I can link my life to her body for a few moments. It will not kill me like that technique... 'might' have done to you if you used it for too long. Will a few minutes be enough to save Minako-san's life?"

Sakura smiled despite herself. She reactivated her standard shousen medical technique under the scrupulous eyes of Tuxedo Kamen. "Can you give me ten minutes?"

Tuxedo Kamen sighed and said, "Barely. Well there goes my Break. I am going to be in the hospital for the next few days if not a full week recovering... unless someone can speed the process at home," he asked hopefully.

"I'll see what we can do," Sakura joked lightly.

"This is no time for jokes!" Ami nearly screamed. No one responded to her outburst, but knew she was right, if they hoped to save Sailor Venus's life.

Tuxedo Kamen placed Minako's hand in his and concentrated. His hand began glowing white. He laid down beside her as he started to feel slightly weaker. Even with his natural powers granted to him by his family's bloodline, he still could barely handle the massive amount of life energy it took to start Venus's heart again.

"Hanabi, I know you haven't learned much in the advanced medical arts, but I could use your eyes. I need her ribs back in place. I can do it, but it would take to long. I need to repair the bottom of her brain stem." With waiting for a reply, she turned to Ino who's face hardened into a battlefield medic, ready to take on any challenge. Sakura could not be more proud of her best friend. "Ino, she is going to wake in an extreme burst of pain if this is done right. I need you to keep her subdued. I'd hate to do this to her, but Momaru can't stay connected long enough for us to finish this here."

Hanabi who'd joined the group with Ami only minutes before thought for a moment, and then asked, "Mizuno-sensei said we aren't supposed to share medicines, but she gave these to me after I sprang my arm during my last training with Neji-nii."

Ami glanced at the bottle and said, "It's a new form of morphine. Something that is not supposed to hold the same addiction issues as the original. But she won't be in any condition to take medicine when she wakes up. She will be in too much pain to think straight or swallow the pills." Ami offered sadly, but Ino's eyes opened wide as she said, "Hey forehead, didn't Tsunade -sama show us how to get around that issue?"

A profusely sweating Sakura smiled slightly as she said, "Crush the amount of pills and infuse them through the skin cells using an extremely low level Shousen no jutsu!" she almost shouted out in excitement as she realized that the blood flow was pumping normally again. She was about to tell Tuxedo Kamen to release his technique when...

"MAYBE QUEEN BARYL'S MESSAGE WASN'T QUITE CLEAR!" A voice from above them roared as a black blast of dark energy quickly descended upon them. Tuxedo Kamen stopped his technique, but was too weak to move to try and intercept the beam. Then the most wonderful voice appeared.

A female voice that showed a confidence none who knew her had heard before. A young woman in a light purple jacket stepped in between the group and the beam in one swift motion. Her hands lit up as if on fire before forming what appeared to be two giant feline heads as she placed them in front of her in a defensive stance as she called out, "Gentle step... Twin Lion Fists!"

The white haired man who'd returned, Malachite didn't expect a retaliation so quickly. He only planned to kill the one girl should they have found a way to revive her. But when the new arrival used her attack to repel his... he could have even let that go... for the time being, but she had done something horrible. She'd turned his attack back on him and damaged his face. He was so enraged, he didn't even speak. But he did eventually remove his hand from his face and focused on Hinata.

"You, white eyed one," as Hanabi's eyes were still under the henge/transformation jutsu, he was speaking to Hinata. "You have damaged my face. I am not some vain child who would normally let this get to me... however, should this anger my Zoicite... I will give you a world of unending pain and suffering!" And with that he vanished.

Hinata turned around and saw Hanabi using the Shousen and her mouth dropped open slightly.

"Oh no you don't. You don't get to come in out of nowhere and save the day, then wonder where I learned medical jutsu. You first." Hanabi raced.

Hinata blushed a little at having 'saved the day.' At least slightly. Hinata tapped a device on her wrist. "Ami-san started building these for the shinobi so we could be reached if we weren't with the others, although I thought ours weren't working yet," she noted pointedly at Ami, but not in a mean way.

"I have not finished any of them yet. I hoped it would reach someone. Anyone. We are out of range of the other scouts, and I had hoped at least one shinobi was close enough for the signal to get through. It was only text, no video yet, but it seems like we're in business." Ami allowed before she looked back to Minako who's body was being infused with pain medication.

Sakura smiled as she turned to Ami and said, "So... where are we going to go to finish treating her? This pain medicine will only keep her out for another two or three hours if the potency and what the bottle said was accurate. Plus we need help carrying the Tuxedo super hero too."

* * *

Ami was relieved that Minako and Momaru were out of danger for the moment. She had secretly been harboring doubts about Tuxedo Kamen... but his noble 'near' sacrifice would make her or the other soldiers hard pressed to deny him the trust he has so rightly earned this day.

* * *

An hour later, Minako, her own flat. Fortunately, her parents were out of town for the next week on business. She felt her heavy eyes open, but she was dizzy. Her head swam, and she felt aches all over her body. She took note that she was in a full body cast. Her training under Itachi taught her to look underneath the underneath, so she attempted to grab a bit of her chakra and stop the flow for but a second. After she successfully ruled out a genjutsu, she decided to try the next best thing.

"Oi!" much to her regret. That caused pain in her throat, neck, and head.

One after the other shinobi and sailor alike came into her room with sad smiles, except for one. Usagi who blurted out, "Mako-chan is up!"

Makoto was hard pressed not to smile at the dense, but happy girl. But then she started convulsing in pain. Hanabi took out two more of the pills used earlier and this time it was Sakura who grinded them up into an even finer powder so it would get into her system faster. She used her medical technique to rush the medicine to pain receptors. Within seconds, Minako was breathing normally again.

Usagi's broach began to glow.

Momaru who was sleeping peacefully on the chair beside Minako until the broach started to glow. Naruto who had just recently arrived seconds before felt the warmth and welcoming power of the crystal which resided inside the broach. Momaru's eyes opened slowly to the glow as well.

"The weakness I am feeling is lessened a bit by that glow. I guess your pure heart allows it to help people too," Momaru admitted.

At first the sailors thought he might just be attempting to give them a false sense of security, but that line of thought was cut off by Minako's painless smile. "It's easing my pain a bit too. I wonder if it meant to do more than defend. Want to give it a whirl 'Sailor Moon?' It can't hurt to speed this process up."

Usagi looked at the room of her peers who simply smiled a nodded their agreement with whatever her choice might be.

Usagi reached for the broach on front of her blouse. Upon touching it, it's shape changed slightly. A voice inside Usagi's mind silently explained, 'You want to use your powers to protect and heal. I could find myself no prouder of you than I am right now my daughter. Now for your reward.'

The words came to Usagi as she raised the broach skyward and happily commanded the same words her previous incarnation did, but with power surging through her very words, "Moon Crystal Power...Make Up!"

The light was blinding. A few seconds later, The next thing the group saw was Sailor Moon sporting a new tiara with a few more gems, and a slightly more intricate design. A few pearl string barrettes now adorning her hair, and a golden crescent moon shaped wand which floated in front of her. She smiled a joyous smile again and said, "I feel awesome. I got an upgrade!"

The group developed anime tear drops on the back of their heads, but couldn't help smiling as Usagi's was infectious. "Okay everyone. Get behind me. Time to get healing!"

Sailor Moon's broach again glowed as she reached out and touched the wand. The crystal shined from her broach into a spot on the center of the wand, but the crystal did not leave the safety of the broach. Sailor Moon concentrated on healing her friend and her special someone and called out, "Moon Healing Illumination!"

The room appeared to fill with millions of little stars. After a few seconds, Sailor Moon fell to her knees and a few seconds later reverted back to her human form, slightly out of breath.

Momaru tested the waters first and tried to stand. He could not, though he did now have the strength to sit up. He was still weak, but that tended to happen when giving one's life energy it seemed. He smiled and said, "No worries Usa-chan. I am just glad to have been able to help out your friend. And thank you. I do feel much better and will be okay after a few days of rest."

Before Usagi could reply, she took note that the room's glow vanished and Sakura, Hinata, and Ino were checking over Minako with their medical techniques.

"She will be out of commission for at least a week," Sakura finally finished diagnosing. "And no training or crime fighting for at least two weeks."

Minako wanted to argue, but Sakura's hand lit up and was about to touch Minako's forehead which would forestall any arguments, and put her to sleep. But Minako, while still hurt used her now healed arm to stop Sakura and said, "No. I don't need a nap. I will however try to take it easy. Deal doc?"

Sakura deactivated her technique and went over to check on the slightly weakened Usagi who was now sitting next to Momaru with a smile plastered on her face.

"...and then Nee-sama came out of nowhere with this awesome twin lion move!" Hanabi explained excitedly to Neji who turned to Hinata impressed.

Venus looked to Hinata as well and felt a small well of pride for who seemed like a wall flower just a few weeks ago.

Minako's family's building suddenly started shaking. The vibrations started off small and barely noticeable. Then after a few more seconds the force got more intense. Sasuke and Neji glanced out of the large double doors leading out to the patio, getting a clear view of the city. Sharingan and Byakugan locking in and catching a glimpse of a tall red haired woman with a foreboding essence soar through the air.

"The heck?!" Neji exclaimed.

The remaining light left outside started to fade. The group minus Minako and Momaru jumped into action when a dark aura appeared around Junko Preparatory academy. The area pulsed with darkness the moment the redhead showed.

"Well damn. Looks like I finally get to get in on this action packed day," Naruto quipped.

Sakura lightly slapped the back of Naruto's head illiciting a small laugh from the group despite the situation.

"Let's get to work people," Shikamaru chimed in for the first time since arriving. "Ino, Sasuke, you should stay and watch over Minako-san and Momaru-san just in case the enemy has found a way to track us."

The three nod and prepare to file out.

Usagi's broach started to glow, and Venus's transformation wand appeared. Venus touched it and it To began to glow. Minako sighed in sadness as she took in a deep breath. A stray tear fell as she tilted her head toward Hinata who only looked curiously back at her.

"Is everything alright Minako-san?" Hinata's naturally empathetic personality picked up Minako's... possible apprehension.

"I can not fight, nor transform for right now. Maybe in a few weeks, but we cannot afford to be without a sailor for the time being.

Confusion clear on Hinata's face, Minako said, "Hinata... Sailor Venus cannot start missing in action. The world needs a sailor Venus. Until I can reclaim the mantle, the silver crystal, and the very spirit of the planet Venus have somehow resonated with you. Perhaps you saving us earlier today... But you were chosen to take burden, responsibility and mantle of Sailor Venus in my stead until I can reclaim the mantle. Do you accept this, the moon kingdom's greatest honor. To become a sailor guardian?"

* * *

To Be Continued. Sorry for those of you who were waiting patiently on this story. I had considered discontinuing it, but found myself inspired to work on it after a year. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. If you want this story finished out, let me know, if not, let me know. I may or may not accept suggestions for this story now that I finally have a pretty clear cut ending in mind whenever we get to that point.


	10. A New Sailor Venus? Return of the Ninbyo

WELCOME BACK SAILOR AND SHINOBI JUNKIES! WELCOME BACK AFTER THREE MONTHS FOR A SURPRISE CHAPTER! FOUND A FEW PEOPLE WHO REALLY WANTED THIS CONTINUED, AND WHO AM I TO LET DOWN MY AMAZING READERS! YEAH!

* * *

The cold air caused goosebumps to arise on the group, young man and woman alike. Hanabi wanted to join on in the battle as well, but was vetoed by Hinata and Neji immediately. Neji felt danger as the hairs on the back of his neck rose slightly. He moved to the front of the formation,

"Naruto, we could use a bit of light," Neji remembered Naruto's new form.

'What do you say partner?" Naruto asked permission much to Kurama's surprise, but sent the requisite chakra to activate Naruto's transformation. And it was a good thing he did right then as a green emerald sword swung, nearly taking off his and Neji's neck.

Neji caught the blade while Naruto slid under it kicked the elegant, curvy red haired woman in the stomach which sent her flying back into the row of abandoned cars.

"Why don't you guys have your special eyes active," Usagi asked. "Might have given us a bit of warning," she pointed out without accusation.

"To keep from going blind when Naruto-kun did that," Hinata pointed out Naruto's new form.

"I'd love to get a lesson on more ninja powers later, but for now, we've got work to do. Hyuuga Hinata, are you ready?" the acting leader of the sailor guardians asked.

"H..hai Hino-san. Let's do it." Hinata said as she summoned the courage to attempt this transformation.

"Are you sure about this lady Hinata?" Neji stepped in front of Hinata and asked with more than a slight concern.

"Would you deny me a new power to protect us and our new friends Neji nii-san?"

Neji stepped aside and the five young women moved forward in an 'A' formation with Rei in front as the gave the command, "From right to left, Henshin!"

All five girls held up their respective transformation talisman and called out

"Moon Crystal Power,"

"Mercury Power,"

"Mars Power,"

"Jupiter Power,"

"Venus Power!

United and as one the five then finished, "Make...Up!"

The red haired woman had placed a green field around her as five young women started glowing, and took to the sky and seemed to dance upon the very air. Massive amounts of pressure pushed anything near them away, which is likely what protected them during the transformation. Even the newly empowered Naruto had a hard time not being pushed back by their power. Five sailor clad warriors descended from the sky and landed in between Uzumaki Naruto and Neji on the side of of the newly transformed Hinata. On the opposite side stood Sakura, Immediately they went into fighting stances. The shinobi smirked at seeing the battle ready positions the non shinobi soldiers took. They seemed to be quite livid at one of their own being hurt despite only being together a very short time.

"So," Shikamaru said. "I don't know who you are, nor do I really give a damn. I could be home asleep, but you just disturbed a few friend's of ours, and just tried to take off a few friends of mine's heads. So... I'd say, you pretty much signed your own death warrant. Care to say anything before your sentence is carried out?"

The red haired woman sighed and conveyed her annoyance in on word, "Troublesome." to which Shikamaru nearly face faulted before she continued. "I am Kaorinite. I am a researcher for an esteemed doctor, however you are a new variable we did not anticipate. So we have the Dark Kingdom which was supposed to be defeated two years ago, but now they somehow have the power of ninja. Somebody has screwed with the time line and screwed up our plans, and a few other's plans throughout the future. I have been killed, and brought back to life, but I was not supposed to be brought back yet."

"Suppose we believe you, which we don't, why are you telling us this?" Sasuke interjected.

"Because, whether we win or not, it doesn't matter as someone has the power to play in the time stream. If they want, they can keep going back and messing with our plans. We are hoping you all are skilled enough to handle it, but not strong enough to stop us... thus the reason I am here. Prepare yourselves!" The woman warned as she took off forward at very fast shinobi speeds. The newly christened sailor Venus sped forward, her outfit identical to Minako's with the exception that it was a dark blue color wherever Venus's was orange. She ducked underneath the sword swing and did a spinning back kick into Kaorinite's back. She needed to test the benefits of her temporary gift and pushed herself to the physical limit as she flipped back over Kaorinite before she had a chance to recover and slammed her fist down on her head. The red haired woman's head was pushed down as she grunted in pain and Hinata did multiple flips back out of the way of her sword strike. Upon seeing an opening, to everyone's surprise, it was Sailor Moon who did a flying side kick which connected with their enemies arm and back flipped off of her arm as Sailor Mercury chopped at Kaorinite's exposed neck.

Sasuke turned to Shikamaru and took out a fifty ryo bill and handed it to him.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he realized what happened. "Ready to get in on the action Gentlemen?"

"Don't you think that's a bit overkill dobe?" Sasuke wondered. His question was answered when a loud roar erupted from the red haired woman and the sailor guardians were sent flying. Naruto vanished as did Neji as they caught the airborne warriors.

"Oi teme, I know you've been on vacation for a while, but do you remember the vector six maneuver?" Naruto teased/asked.

"Hn." was the only reply he got as Sasuke joined Naruto in a head on assault as they summoned their signature techniques.

Naruto and Sasuke joined their rasengan and Chidori respectively and slammed it into the ball of energy that now seemed to be protecting the antagonist.

The shield like structure shattered, but not before another monster pushed Kaorinite (Was undecided between Kaolinite and Kaorinite, but it will stay consistent from next chapter forward) out of the way and took the brunt of the attack, and laid dead on the ground bleeding out.

A powerfully masculine sounding female voice called out, "World Shaking!" from the opposite direction of where Kaorinite was pushed, thus she was slammed directly into the attack.

"Deep Submerge!" A melodious voice called a from a third direction. The sea green water based attack collided with her partner's own 'World Shaking' which caused the red haired woman to scream out. She screamed out loud, but would not give in and kept fighting. Sailor's Mars and Jupiter opted to go with Long range attacks as well.

"Fire Soul!," and "Supreme Thunder!" were heard as two bolts of energy, one made of fire, the other of lightning came together into one attack as it slammed into the woman who's red hair was now half burnt away, over fifty percent of her red dress burned away, and burns all over her skin.

She tried to move despite her pain, but found she could not as the pineapple haired man stated, "Shadow Possession Jutsu... Success." Shikamaru felt horrible for what he was about to do, but it had to be done. This was likely the first truly human looking enemy they had faced. "Usagi, it's time."

Sailor Moon sighed, almost with a tear as she said, "It's time to end this battle. We have to end someone's life... heaven have mercy on our souls..." Usagi drew her new scepter out and pointed it forward, "Moon Healing... Escalation!"

The woman screamed out the word, "LOVELY!" but instead of dying, she fell back down on her knees and screamed out, "This is a battle well fought sailor guardians... but it will take far more power and skill than that to defeat me." before she vanished into her own shadow, much to Shikamaru's dismay.

The senshi were about to transform back until Hinata said, "Hold on a second girls. We need to make sure the area is truly clear of enemies before going back into a more vulnerable form. Always look beyond what is right in front of you."

Mars walked over to Hinata and placed friendly hand on her shoulder and said, "Not bad for your first day."

Hinata smiled at knowing she did well as Minako's stand in. Sailor Moon was on the verge of crying, but didn't because she felt she needed to be strong for her new friends.

The newly arrived Uranis and Neptune stepped over to the group and Uranis bluntly stated, "A week did that for them?!"

Neptune face palmed good naturedly "I think we just might be able to learn a bit from each other. From you, how to increase our fighting potential. From us... How to blend in better here. We have heard from a few of our sources of some 'kids' wearing ancient clothing. So we will help you all better adjust here for however long you plan to stay and help us. And don't worry about finances. As long as you help us, we will take care of it as we are... kind of well off."

"Are all of you guardian guys rich?" Shikamaru asked jokingly. "Our stand in is an Sailor Guardian and heir to one of the most prestigious clans in our nation. The regular of the same name is a movie star and video game star. Another's mom is a doctor. One own's a massive shrine. Another has her own apartment, and now you two."

Sailor Moon then broken out of her stupor glanced around and then said, "No fair! I'm the main princess and I don't get to be a rich spoiled brat?!"

"You can still be a spoiled brat if you'd like," Mars teased lightheartedly.

"Hmph!" Usagi pouted slightly.

Shikamaru then shivered as he quickly turned to Sasuke and said, "Wait, if you're here, who's with Ino and the rest?"

Sasuke shrugged and said, "No worries. I wondered what happened to Rock Lee, Choji and Shino, so I borrowed Ino's radio to contact them. They have been patrolling the city as a Make shift squad while the rest of use trained. That way they can trade off with us, plus Rock Lee can train anywhere. They joined the guys at Minako's place once Ami-san gave them the coordinates. They are there now. By the way... who was the Itachi look alike and why is everyone so protective of him?"

Shikamaru felt his racing heart that slowly started to Normalize speed back up dangerously. 'I'm getting too old for this shit.'

Naruto walked over to Usagi and in an extremely serious tone warned her, "Continue training hard with Shikamaru, Sasuke and Neji... Because I am almost done with my own training. Once I am finished, I am going to take you under my wing and make you into the most fierce shinobi I can. I can feel your potential radiating like a beacon." Without waiting for a reply, he walked over to Hinata's Sailor Venus and said, "You Hime did an amazing job. You took a chance, and opted to help out those in need, despite it possibly being dangerous to you. You are pretty awesome. Meet me and Gamabunta tomorrow after your training with Sakura please." which made Hinata's heart flutter, but instead of reddening, her eyes hardened in determination and with nothing but a nod decided not to do anything but get stronger.

Naruto then walked off and vanished a a white flash of light.

* * *

Seventy Two Hours Later, hidden makeshift training field.

* * *

Rock Lee, Sasuke, Neji, Sailor's Neptune, Uranis, Moon, and Shikamaru.

Shikamaru, in between Moon, Uranis and Neptune.

"We don't believe you. You are too weak. Will not accept you as our princess."

"Why did you have to let that slip out after the fight Usagi?!" Sasuke asked exasperated.

"I didn't think it would cause this much drama. I am still in training you jerks. I didn't ask to be the reincarnated moon princess." Usagi groaned.

"Knock it off... Now!" Neji commanded. His tone made it clear he was the highest ranking officer in this group. Sasuke didn't like standing down, but didn't feel like dealing with the headache of a stubborn Hyuuga Jonin.

"We are here to train. If you all want to get stronger, transformations are gone now. Your transformations seem to boost your base power, which means training while transformed defeats the point. If you are worried about us knowing who you are, you in the blonde are Tenrou Haruka, and the girl with the green hair is Michiru something or other. I apologize, I left the paperwork in my bag on you both. We're ninja. Information gathering is what we do. If you are that anal on your name however, we could go grab the paperwork with it from inside the temple. Otherwise, we can get to work making you all as strong as possible so you can protect this world. Your choice. Waste time bitching about who is princess this or that, or say fuck it and become so deadly your enemies fear the very thought of your name crossing their paths?" Shikamaru asked pointedly.

Haruka and Michiru glanced at each other as if speaking telepathically. With a nod, they both dropped their transformations. Rock Lee covered his eyes in shock and out of respect for the women's virtue. Both were pleased and amused by his antics. The other guys sat open mouthed as the younger girls transformations were not quite so... transparent.

"I take it our younger counterparts haven't learned how not to be quite so shiny and shimering when transforming? The initial transformation is still a bit bright, but the powering down of the form is easier to make a bit more stealthy." Neptune explained.

"Stealthy. Now you're talking our language. Well, maybe with the exception of Naruto. I don't know how he's managed to stay alive all these years in that bright ass orange all the time." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Anyway, down to business. As much as I hate to admit it... as far as pure unadulterated melee skills, you won't find one better in our group than Rock-Lee. He's been off training on his own for the last few days, seemingly taking our orders to an extreme. To become as strong as humanly possible within a short amount of time. But me being his superior officer, and his teammate, he came back to help us out. And It is very much appreciated Lee." Neji offered.

"It is no problem my friend. It would be most unyouthful to not help these beautiful heroines defend their realm."

"I want proof," was simultaneous from the two older senshi.

"Lee... I have looked forward to our rematch for over two years. Think you've got enough in the tank to give them a show they wont forget?" Sasuke asked, still annoyed at his first loss.

"I am honored you'd want that rematch Sasuke-san. But you should know... I am nowhere near the level I was back then. I am far stronger," Lee said with a smirk. Sasuke shared it. He was looking forward to it.

* * *

Shikamaru hated the fact that he needed to get stronger too, so he found the equivalent to training weights and started wearing them under his clothes, and he was doing pushups while making Usagi do the same. But asked her tactical questions while they worked out.

Usagi jumped when she felt a shock wave, but was surprised to see Shikamaru still doing push ups. "Um... Shikamaru-kun, why is it you aren't going all full alert like when we felt that thunderous roar last night?"

"Remenber those breathing exercises which helped you to start tapping into your chakra?" he waited until she nodded. "Well, a very advanced form of that is called sensing. I can sense that it is two comrades sparing full force. Most likely Rock Lee and either Neji or Sasuke. No you can't go over there and look. You have your own training to focus on if you want to get back to check on your Mamo-chan today,"

"Oh," she sighed.

A puff of smoke appeared to which Shikamaru jumped to his knee and began the process of his 'Kage Mane' technique. But stopped upon seeing a white and black cat stumbled out of the smoke, and Usagi placed a hand on his arm letting him know to hold.

"Luna?!" Usagi smiled as the one who gave her powers gave a surprised yelp as Usagi picked her up and gently hugged her.

"Shinobi-san, I am sorry to disturb you, but do you know where the other Sailors are? It's time We have come back to start their training." the white furred cat inquired much to his partner's surprise. But then she realized they just appeared in a puff of smoke.

"There is a lot you have missed Artemis-san. You might want to sit, you need to be brought up to date before joining with the guardians."

Shikamaru looked to Usagi who got the hint and pulled out her phone and pressed a few quick buttons to which a display of a bandaged Minako appeared. "Hey Buns," Minako teased lightheartedly.

"Hey Minako-chan. There's someone here who you might want to see." Usagi said as brightly as she could. "But before you do, how is Mamo-chan?"

Minako turned the phone around to show him still wrapped up and snoring lightly, but peacefully. Usagi gave a relieved sigh before placing the phone on the ground so that Artemis could see Minako, who thankfully had her bandages hidden underneath her blankets.

"Artemis, you're back?!" Minako exclaimed excitedly. "Quiet in there you!" the voice of Yamanaka Ino carried. "You still need to recover!"

Artemis's face animated into that of one of great concern quickly. "Stay put and watch over Usagi's training Artemis. I already see you want to let your concern override logic. I am protected where I am, and it would be better if you were brought up to date before we meet face to face again. I am not well, but I will be back at one hundred percent in a week. Maybe two. Usagi could explain it in full."

"Fine Minako. I will be in touch soon... and I...I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me."

"Don't be an idiot! Those dark kingdom bastards killed me! You couldn't have brought me back to life. I got very lucky. Meaning, you would not have made a difference in that fight. You were where you were needed, and that was helping Luna-san in unlocking her Chakra in the summoning plane, and helping to train her. I love you Artemis. But I had to learn to survive without you for a long time. I am not the same helpless girl from when I was younger. I need you to trust and believe in me."

"I'll always believe in you Aino Minako," the small cat said with a small tear he forced back. "I will meet up with you later after we have been debriefed."

"Good," Minako said with a genuine smile. "And now that you are home... we are back at full strength." which drew a small chuckle which was needed to break the tense situation.

"Usagi, what's happened? And where is Naruto. I thought he was the one who was going to train you?"

Usagi stopped her pull ups and started, "Well," but Shikamaru wasn't having that. "Keep those chin ups going Usagi. You can explain and train at the same time. It will help your mind learn how to multitask."

Luna was a bit taken aback, but was surprised when Usagi grunted in annoyance, but followed the instructions without complaint as she started. "We seem to be being attacked by three factions. One being the Dark Kingdom, or as I like to call it, the Negaverse. Then there's this group with this really mean lady with a LOT of power. It took all sailors on deck including two new ones. Sailor's Uranis and Neptune."

That sent shivers down the cats backs. As part of their training, their memories were unlocked, so they knew the consequences of having members of the outer solar system awakened.

Usagi caught this, but was reminded to switch up, "Okay, jumping jacks," she chose as it was the least strain for the time being. "Oh yeah," she continued. "V-chan got really hurt, and the silver crystal along with the powers of Venus, she selected Hinata chan to temporarily take up the mantle until she finishes healing."

"What?! That's not possible. Once a sailor has been chosen, they can't give up the power, even temporarily." Luna all but screamed.

Usagi did her best to give a quick shrug as she stated, "Got me. It might be that Hinata jumped in the way of an attack and managed to save her friends, Mamoru-chan, and V. Oh yeah. Mamoru is Tuxedo Kamen, the masked vigilante who put his own life energy on the line to save hers. Shikamaru-kun, please fill them in on the rest."

"Why, what's wrong?" He asked as Usagi who just fell down exhausted. "One, stop calling me Usagi. It's troublesome! Aside from being exhausted, I believe I am about to be whisked away by Naruto-kun to train anyway."

With all of the madness going on of late, Shikamaru wouldn't be surprised at all by Naruto showing up in a... 'Okay, maybe a new red cloak and pigmented eyelids and a diamond earing stud. Nice. Very cool looking.' "Okay, so what's with the new duds?"

Naruto appeared in a ultra fast Shunshin. So fast it sent out a small shock wave. He powered down from his new form, his jacket disappeared as well. He gave a quick grin and stated, "I promised I would train her when my own training was done. I found that forest help me train must faster... Don't call for us for the next three days unless it's the end of the world. I have food and shelter situated. As for Momaru, tell him his new girlfriend is safe, but being made strong, and quickly. Cool?"

"Hold it Naruto. You are the lowest ranking shinobi in our group outside of Hanabi and Sasuke if we are counting him as active again. Why am I taking orders from you?" Shikamaru asked,

"Getting in the practice?"

'Huh?" the rare comment that was lost on Shikamaru.

"Practicing taking orders from your future boss. The TRUE Rokudaime Hokage."

'Hmph!" Shikamaru smirked. "Well get to work hokage-sama. And who knows. Maybe we will elect you our official leader if you have changed as much as I believe you have. I don't know what you have been doing off the scenes, but you really have changed Naruto."

Naruto released a breath he didn't know he was holding and said, "You have no idea how much so bro."

Naruto powered up to his Tailed beast form which now shone even brighter than before. His three whiskers now silver. His pupils shared the same coloration. His hair red while in this form. His muscles slightly more defined. He offered his hand to Tsukino Usagi but warned, "There will be a jolt. It won't hurt, but it might be a bit disorienting."

She took his hand without hesitation. She was jolted to her feet, but after a quick few seconds of vertigo, she released his hand and did a few cartwheels. "Whoa! This is awesome! I am fully re-energized twice over. I feel a bit lighter too. What did you do?"

Naruto winked then vanished, but much to everyone's surprise, Bunny glanced around and proclaimed, "Oh no you don't!"

Bunny took off in the direction she believed Naruto to have gone.

* * *

In the opposite direction a very loud voice could be heard screaming, "Primary Lotus!"

* * *

To Be Continued. I don't know to be honest. I write when I am inspired. I was really inspired once I got started this chapter. If I write the next one any time soon... there's a treat coming. ;)


End file.
